Oscura Tentacion
by Luna-Darck
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios. Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora larissa ione, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY: **

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...  
Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Shaoran, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo leal a los suyos, Sakura tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…  
Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, una joven bella y solitaria que despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Shaoran tendrá que hacer lo impensable... y dejar que Sakura lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

;P

CAPÍTULO 1

_El demonio es un príncipe del aire que es capaz de adoptar varias formas y engañarnos durante un tiempo. Sin embargo, su poder es limitado; puede aterrorizarnos, pero no dañarnos._

**ROBERT BURTON**_: Anatomía de la melancolía._

_**S**_i Shaoran hubiera estado en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera el hospital, habría matado al tipo que tenía frente a él rogando por su vida.

Sin embargo, estaba de servicio, así que no le quedaba más remedio que salvar a aquel bastardo.

—A veces odio ser médico —masculló al tiempo que le inyectaba al demonio con forma humana una jeringa llena de_ enoxacin._

El paciente gritó cuando la aguja atravesó el tejido destrozado del muslo, liberando el tratamiento de sangre esterilizada en la herida.

—¿No le has anestesiado?

Shaoran gruñó al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

—El hechizo de protección me impide matarlo, pero no dice nada sobre impartir un poco de justicia mientras le estemos tratando.

—No puedes olvidarte de tu antiguo trabajo, ¿eh? —Eriol apartó la cortina que separaba la zona de urgencias del resto del hospital y se acercó a su hermano—. A este hijo de perra le gusta devorar niños. Deja que le lleve fuera y le dé su merecido.

—Yamazaki se ha ofrecido antes que tú.

—Yamazaki siempre está dispuesto a deshacerse de todos los pacientes.

—Precisamente por eso es una suerte que nuestro hermano no se hiciera médico —gruñó Shaoran.

—Tampoco lo hice yo.

—Tú tienes otras habilidades.

A Eriol nunca le gustó mucho estudiar, sobre todo desde que descubrió que su capacidad para sanar era el don perfecto para el campo al que había decidido dedicarse: el sector paramédico. Se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sacar a los pacientes de la calle y mantenerlos con vida el tiempo suficiente para que el personal del Hospital del Inframundo se encargase de ellos.

Cuando Shaoran exploró la herida más grave del paciente, la sangre manó a borbotones manchando el suelo de obsidiana. Una hembra demonio_ sombra,_ la misma especie a la que pertenecía la madre de Eriol, había sorprendido al paciente entrando a hurtadillas en su guardería y, sin saber muy bien cómo, le había clavado varias veces una escobilla del váter.

También era cierto que los demonios_ sombra_ eran sorprendentemente fuertes a pesar de su pequeña estatura. Especialmente las mujeres. Y Shaoran, para su propio deleite, había comprobado esa fuerza en la cama en diversas ocasiones. De hecho, cuando llegara el momento en que no pudiera resistir el ciclo final de maduración en el que su cuerpo había entrado, el cirujano tenía pensado hacer de una hembra de esa especie su compañera. Las_ sombras_ eran buenas madres y casi nunca mataban a la descendencia no deseada de un_ seminus._

Dejando a un lado los pensamientos que con mayor frecuencia plagaban su mente a raíz de empezar a experimentar el_ s'genesis, _Shaoran le echó una ojeada a la cara del paciente. El color de su piel, que tenía que haber sido de un profundo tostado, había adquirido un tono pálido por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Derc —gimió el herido.

—Escúchame, Derc. Voy a arreglar este feo agujero, pero te va a doler, y mucho. Intenta no gritar ni moverte demasiado.

—Jodido parásito, dame algo para el dolor —gruñó.

—Doctor parásito —le corrigió Shaoran. Señaló con la cabeza la bandeja con el instrumental quirúrgico y Naoko, una de las pocas enfermeras humanas que trabajaban allí, le alcanzó la pinza hemostática—. Derc, dime, ¿llegaste a comerte a alguno de los niños _sombra_ antes de que te hirieran?

El odio se apoderó del cuerpo de Eriol cuando Derc, con los anaranjados ojos chispeando, sacudió la cabeza y mostró sus afilados dientes.

—Entonces hoy no es tu día de suerte. No has comido y tampoco vas a conseguir nada para el dolor.

Con una sombría sonrisa, Shaoran pinzó la arteria dañada por dos partes mientras Derc gritaba horribles maldiciones y Yuehaba contra las ataduras que le mantenían inmovilizado sobre la mesa de operaciones.

—Bisturí.

Naoko le pasó el instrumento y Shaoran hizo un corte perfecto entre las dos pinzas. Eriol se acercó, observando cómo su hermano limpiaba el destrozado tejido de la arteria y unía con posterioridad ambos extremos. Un cálido hormigueo atravesó el brazo derecho de Shaoran, recorriendo las marcas grabadas en su piel hasta llegar a las puntas de sus dedos enguantados, y la arteria cicatrizó. El devorador de niños ya no tendría que preocuparse por morir desangrado. Aunque por la expresión de Eriol, en cuanto saliera del hospital debería vigilar bien su espalda si quería seguir en este mundo. No sería la primera vez que salvaba una vida para quitarla después en cuanto el paciente era dado de alta.

—La presión sanguínea está cayendo en picado. —Eriol enfocó su atención en el monitor junto a la camilla—. Podría estar entrando en shock.

—Tiene que tener alguna otra hemorragia. Procura mantenerle la presión.

A regañadientes, Eriol colocó su enorme mano en la huesuda frente de Derc. Las cifras del monitor oscilaron hasta que terminaron estabilizándose, pero se trataba de algo temporal. Los poderes del paramédico no incluían mantener con vida a los pacientes cuando a estos les había llegado la hora de morir, y si Shaoran no daba con el problema, Eriol no podría hacer nada.

El doctor hizo una rápida exploración del resto de las heridas, pero éstas no revelaron el porqué del fallo multiorgánico. Entonces, justo debajo de la duodécima costilla del paciente, encontró una cicatriz reciente, y dentro de ella algo empezó a borbotear.

—Eriol.

—¡Maldita sea! —rugió el aludido. Levantó bruscamente la mirada mientras se pasaba los dedos por el pelo negro con destellos azulados que le llegaba hasta los hombros —. Puede que no sea lo que imaginas. Quizás no tenga nada que ver con los_ ghouls._

_Ghouls._ Necrófagos. En contra de lo que contaban las leyendas populares, no se trataba de monstruos caníbales; en realidad se dedicaban a mutilar demonios para luego vender sus órganos en el mercado negro del Inframundo.

Deseando que su hermano estuviera en lo cierto, pero temiéndose lo peor, Shaoran presionó sobre la herida con suavidad.

—Derc, ¿qué es lo que te pasó?

—Me corté.

—Esto no es un corte, se trata de una cicatriz quirúrgica.

El hospital en el que se encontraban era el único que llevaba a cabo intervenciones a pacientes no humanos y era la primera vez que trataban a Derc.

Shaoran percibió el hedor acre del miedo en el herido.

—Fue un accidente. —Derc cerró los puños y sus ojos carentes de párpados reflejaron el terror que sentía—. Tienes que creerme.

—Derc, cálmate. ¿Derc?

Las alarmas del monitor saltaron y el devorador de niños empezó a tener convulsiones.

—Naoko, trae el equipo de reanimación. Eriol, mantén sus constantes vitales.

Derc soltó un Tomido sobrecogedor que pareció traspasar cada poro de su piel, y un olor a podrido, como si se tratase de carne descompuesta mezclada con algo dulzón, impregnó el pequeño habitáculo en el que se encontraban.

Incapaz de contenerse, Naoko vomitó el almuerzo en el cubo de la basura.

El aparato que monitoreaba el corazón se paró y Eriol quitó la mano de la frente del paciente.

—No soporto que hagan esto. —Preguntándose qué sería lo que había atemorizado tanto a Derc como para que sintiera la necesidad de detener sus propias funciones corporales, Shaoran procedió a abrir la cicatriz con un suave movimiento del bisturí. Aunque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar, necesitaba comprobarlo por sí mismo.

—¿Qué es lo que falta? —inquirió Eriol, rebuscando en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme y sacando su siempre presente paquete de chicles.

—El saco_ pan tai._ Un órgano que procesa el tracto digestivo, retornando los desechos al propio cuerpo, de manera que los miembros de esta especie nunca tienen que orinar o defecar.

—Bastante práctico —gruñó Eriol—. ¿Y para qué lo querría alguien?

Con el rostro aún descompuesto, Naoko se limpió la boca con una esponja quirúrgica. El hedor causado por la muerte del paciente ya casi se había disipado.

—Suelen utilizarse en algunos ritos de magia negra.

Eriol meneó la cabeza y le dio un chicle a la enfermera.

—¿Es que ya no se respeta nada? —le preguntó a su hermano—. ¿Por qué no limitarse a matarlo?

—Era más útil mantenerlo con vida. Los que pertenecen a esta especie tienen la capacidad de regenerar partes de su cuerpo en cuestión de semanas.

—Así conseguirían unos cuantos órganos más. —Eriol soltó una sarta de maldiciones entre las que se encontraban algunas que Shaoran no había escuchado en sus cien años de vida—. Esto no puede ser sólo obra de los_ ghouls._ Seguramente es la Égida quien maneja los hilos. ¡Malditos bastardos!

Quienesquiera que fuesen aquellos desgraciados, habían estado ocupados. En las dos últimas semanas habían llegado al hospital doce casos de cuerpos mutilados, y la violencia iba en aumento. Algunas de las victimas mostraban incluso signos de estar con vida, y conscientes, cuando fueron mutiladas.

Y lo que era aún peor, a los demonios en general el asunto no les importaba en lo más mínimo, y aquellos a los que sí les preocupaba no cooperarían con los Consejos de otras especies para poder organizar una investigación. A Shaoran sí que le interesaba, no sólo porque alguien que poseía conocimientos médicos estaba invoYuerado, sino porque sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aquellos carniceros terminaran dando caza a alguien próximo a él.

—Naoko, encárgate de que los de la morgue vengan en busca del cuerpo y hazles saber que quiero una copia de la autopsia. Voy a averiguar quiénes son estos cabrones.

_**E**_l cirujano no había dado ni una docena de pasos cuando escuchó una voz proveniente del mostrador de atención al paciente.

—¡Doctor! —le llamó Nancy, una enfermera vampiro que llevaba ejerciendo la profesión desde antes de transformarse, hacía ya treinta años—. Ha llamado Mei Ling. Dice que trae a un_ cruentus_ y que llegarán en aproximadamente dos minutos.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de gruñir. Los_ cruentus_ eran una raza especialmente sanguinaria. Su deseo por matar era tan incontrolable que incluso cuando se emparejaban, había ocasiones en las que ambos compañeros terminaban destrozándose el uno al otro. El último paciente perteneciente a esa especie que tuvieron consiguió liberarse de los arneses que usaron para inmovilizarlo y destruyó medio hospital antes de que pudieran sedarlo.

—Prepara el sector de urgencias con las cadenas de oro especiales y haz que llamen al doctor Yukito. Tiene predilección por los_ cruentas._

—Mei Ling también avisó de que traen a un paciente sorpresa.

Esta vez sí que gruñó. La última sorpresa de Mei Ling resultó ser un perro que había sido atropellado por un coche. Un perro que Shaoran tuvo que llevarse a casa porque, de haberlo dejado en las inmediaciones del sector de urgencias, habría terminado siendo un sabroso manjar para alguno de los miembros del personal. Y desde entonces, el maldito chucho se había hecho el dueño de su apartamento y comido tres pares de zapatos.

Eriol, que también había escuchado las noticias de la enfermera, no sabía si encolerizarse con Mei Ling, su medio hermana_ sombra_, o ponerse a flirtear con Nancy, con la que ya se había acostado, que Shaoran supiera, un par de veces.

—Voy a matarla —masculló Eriol finalmente. Era obvio que el enfado había terminado ganando la batalla.

—No si yo lo hago primero —replicó Shaoran.

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo.

—Nunca me dijiste que no pudiera matarla —señaló Shaoran—. Sólo que no me acostase con ella.

—Es cierto —asintió Eriol con indiferencia—. Puedes matarla entonces. Pero mi madre nunca me lo perdonará.

En eso tenía razón. Aunque Shaoran, Yamazaki y Eriol eran demonios_ seminus_ de pura raza que compartían el mismo padre, el cual había fallecido hacía tiempo, sus madres pertenecían a distintas especies. Y de los tres, Eriol era el más protector y el que estaba más unido a su progenitora.

Los halógenos rojos comenzaron a rotar en los soportes del techo, anunciando la inminente llegada de la ambulancia. La luz que emitían salpicó con halos de tonalidades carmesíes la zona en la que se encontraban, haciendo visibles los crípticos jeroglíficos de las paredes grises. El tono apagado no había sido la primera elección de Shaoran, pero soportaba los hechizos mejor que cualquier otro color, y en un hospital en donde todo el mundo tenía enemigos mortales, cualquier ayuda era poca. Por ese motivo los símbolos y conjuros habían sido modificados para incrementar su poder de protección.

En vez de usar pintura, los habían escrito con sangre.

La ambulancia se detuvo en la entrada del complejo subterráneo y la adrenalina fluyó libremente por las venas de Shaoran. Adoraba su trabajo. Le encantada dirigir ese pequeño pedazo de infierno y esa sensación era lo más cerca que llegaría a estar nunca del cielo.

El hospital, situado en el subsuelo de las bulliciosas calles de Nueva York, e ignorado por los humanos gracias a los hechizos protectores, era como un hijo para él. Más que eso; era su particular promesa hacia todos los demonios de que, ya vivieran en las entrañas de la tierra o en la superficie, serían tratados sin ningún tipo de discriminación.

Las puertas correderas de urgencias se abrieron con un silbido y el compañero de Mei Ling, un hombre lobo que odiaba a todo el mundo, entró transportando a un ensangrentado_ cruentus_ convenientemente atado a la camilla. Shaoran y Eriol se pusieron a la altura de Yue, y aunque ambos superaban el metro noventa, los dos metros del hombre lobo y su fuerte constitución les hacían parecer pequeños a su lado.

—_Cruentus_ —informó Yue, gruñendo como era costumbre en él, incluso cuando adoptaba forma humana, como era el caso—. Hallado inconsciente. Fractura abierta de tibia y peroné en la pierna derecha. Herida por aplastamiento en la parte trasera del cráneo. Ambas, bajo control. Laceraciones profundas en el abdomen y garganta que continúan sangrando.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja al oír la última frase. Sólo el oro o armas que habían sido hechizadas, podían causar heridas que no cicatrizaran. El resto de lesiones se curaban por sí mismas cuando el_ cruentus_ usaba su capacidad de regeneración.

—¿Quién llamó pidiendo ayuda?

—Unos vampiros los encontraron. Al_ cruentus_ y a... —hizo un gesto con su afilado pulgar hacia atrás, señalando el lugar donde se encontraba la ambulancia de la que Mei Ling estaba sacando la camilla auxiliar—_... eso._

Tanto Shaoran como Eriol se detuvieron en seco. Durante un momento, se quedaron observando a la mujer inconsciente que tenían frente a sí. Uno de los sanitarios había cortado su vestimenta de cuero rojo y estaba prácticamente desnuda. En ese momento, la joven sólo llevaba puestas las sujeciones que la mantenían inmovilizada a la camilla y que hacían juego con sus bragas y sujetador negros, y unas cuantas fundas de armas atadas alrededor de sus antebrazos y tobillos.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Shaoran. ¡Maldición!, aquello no podía estar pasando.

—¿Has traído a una asesina de la Égida a mi hospital? ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Mei Ling resopló y se enfrentó a él mirándolo fijamente con sus centelleantes ojos marrón rojizo, que combinaban a la perfección con la palidez de su piel y su cabello negro.

—¿Qué se supone que debía hacer con ella? A su compañera la han convertido en comida para ratas.

—¿El_ cruentus_ ha exterminado a un miembro de la Égida? —preguntó Eriol. Cuando su hermana asintió, volvió a concentrarse en la mujer herida. El común de los humanos no suponían una gran amenaza para los demonios, pero los que pertenecían a la Égida, un conjunto de guerreros entrenados para asesinarlos, no entraban dentro de la categoría de «común»—. Nunca me imaginé que tendría que darle las gracias a un_ cruentus._ Deberías haber hecho lo mismo con ésta.

—Quizás sus lesiones lo hagan. —Mei Ling enumeró la lista de las heridas que tenía la asesina, todas ellas bastante serias. De hecho, la perforación en el pulmón presentaba la gravedad suficiente como para acabar con su vida en pocas horas. Mei Ling había realizado una punción para descomprimir el órgano y, por el momento, la mujer permanecía estable y con un color saludable—. Además —añadió—, su aura es débil, difusa. Tardará mucho en recuperarse.

Naoko se acercó a la camilla y en sus ojos color avellana se reflejó algo muy parecido al miedo.

—Nunca antes había visto a uno de los de su clase. Al menos, no con vida.

—Yo sí. Pero no sobrevivieron mucho tiempo. —La profunda voz de Yamazaki llegó desde algún lugar a la espalda de Shaoran. El demonio, con el color azul de los ojos y el pelo negro largo hasta los hombros, se hizo con el control de la camilla y añadió—: La llevaré fuera y me desharé de ella.

_Deshacerse de ella. Sí, sería lo mejor_, pensó Shaoran. Después de todo, aquello era lo que la Égida le había hecho a su hermano Kane, una pérdida que había dejado un gran vacío en su interior.

—No. —Shaoran apretó los dientes ante la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar—. Esperad un momento.

Aunque tentado de hacer que Yamazaki se saliera con la suya, sólo había tres tipos de especies que, conforme a las normas que él mismo había estipulado, podían ser rechazados del complejo de urgencias; y los carniceros de la Égida no se encontraban en esa lista, un descuido que tenía la intención de corregir en cuanto pudiera. No obstante, a pesar de que ocupaba un puesto equivalente al de director de un hospital humano, y por tanto tenía la potestad de enviar a aquella mujer a una muerte segura, le daba la sensación de que se les estaba concediendo una extraña oportunidad. Así que no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de lado sus sentimientos personales.

—Llevadla a la sala de urgencias.

—Hermano —dijo Eriol en voz baja, expresando su desaprobación—, usar el método de «cúralos y luego dales de alta» no creo que sea muy buena idea en este caso. ¿Qué pasa si es una trampa? ¿O si lleva algún dispositivo de localización?

Yamazaki echó un vistazo a su alrededor como si estuviera esperando que los asesinos de la Égida, o_ guardianes,_ como ellos mismos se hacían llamar, fueran a aparecer de repente como salidos de la nada.

—Nos protege el hechizo de seguridad.

—Sólo si nos atacan desde dentro. Si llegan a enterarse del lugar exacto en el que estamos podrían mandar a alguien en una misión suicida contra el complejo.

—Nos encargaremos de ella y luego nos preocuparemos del resto. —Shaoran tomó la camilla y la condujo hasta el habitáculo correspondiente, con sus dos paranoicos hermanos y Naoko pisándole los talones—. Ahora tenemos la oportunidad de saber algo más sobre ellos. El conocimiento que podemos obtener si la salvamos supera con creces el peligro que conlleva tenerla aquí.

Sin perder tiempo, procedió a retirar las sujeciones que ataban a la joven a la camilla y le levantó la mano izquierda. El anillo plateado y negro que llevaba en su delgado dedo no parecía nada del otro mundo, pero cuando se lo quitó, el escudo de la Égida, grabado en la parte interior, confirmó su identidad y le produjo un escalofrío. Si los rumores eran ciertos, cualquier joya que llevara dicho escudo portaba una serie de poderes que otorgaban a los asesinos visión nocturna resistente a ciertos hechizos, la habilidad para ver a través del halo de invisibilidad con el que se protegían los demonios y sabía Dios qué más cosas.

—Shaoran, será mejor que sepas lo que estás haciendo. —Yamazaki corrió la cortina para impedir que el resto de la plantilla siguiera observando a la asesina.

A juzgar por el número de espectadores que había, era más que probable que ya se hubiera corrido la voz acerca de la nueva paciente.

—Ahora ya no das tanto miedo, ¿eh, pequeña asesina? —murmuró Shaoran mientras se ponía los guantes.

El labio superior de la mujer se movió ligeramente hacia arriba, dando la sensación de que le hubiera estado escuchando, y en ese instante Shaoran supo que no iba a perder a su paciente. La fortaleza y obstinación eran cualidades que la muerte despreciaba, y ella las transmitía a raudales. Sin saber muy bien si la supervivencia de la asesina de la Égida terminaría siendo algo bueno o malo, le cortó el sujetador e inspeccionó las laceraciones que tenía en el pecho.

Eriol, que había permanecido cerca mientras esperaba su turno para actuar, se dispuso a controlar sus constantes vitales, usando su especial don para facilitar la dificultosa e irregular respiración de la joven.

—Naoko, analiza su sangre y consigue algunas bolsas del tipo O mientras esperamos los resultados.

La enfermera se puso a trabajar y Shaoran abrió con el bisturí la herida que revestía mayor gravedad. La sangre y el aire borbotearon a través del dañado pulmón y la caja torácica cuando introdujo los dedos y unió los bordes del tejido para proceder a su fusión.

Yamazaki cruzó los musculosos brazos sobre el pecho y sus bíceps se contrajeron, dejando patente que no estaba de acuerdo con aquello.

—Esto va a terminar trayéndonos problemas, pero ambos sois demasiado estúpidos y arrogantes para verlo.

—¿No es irónico —dijo Shaoran con rotundidad—, que seas precisamente tú el que nos des lecciones de arrogancia y estupidez?

Yamazaki cerró el puño y levantó el dedo corazón en respuesta.

Eriol soltó una carcajada.

—Parece que alguien se ha levantado hoy de la cripta con el pie izquierdo. ¿Estás hambriento, hermano? Acabo de ver a un yonqui con un aspecto muy apetitoso en la superficie, ¿por qué no vas y te das un festín?

—Que te jodan.

—¡Cállate! —exclamó bruscamente Shaoran—. Callaos ambos. Aquí hay algo que me resulta bastante extraño. Eriol, mira esto. — Ajustó la luz de la lámpara—. Aunque hace décadas que dejé la universidad, he tratado a suficientes humanos como para saber que esto no es normal.

Eriol observó con detenimiento los órganos de la mujer, la ensortijada masa de venas y arterias, y los extraños nudos de tejido nervioso que cubrían los músculos y el pulmón.

—Parece como si una bomba hubiera explotado en su interior. ¿Qué es todo eso? —preguntó el demonio_ sombra._

—No tengo ni idea. —Nunca antes había visto nada parecido a la maraña que se retorcía en las entrañas de aquella mujer—. Fíjate en esto. —Señaló hacia la ennegrecida mancha que se asemejaba a un coágulo de sangre y que empezaba a invadir un trozo de tejido sano—. Es como si estuviera tomando el control de su cuerpo.

Shaoran desprendió la masa gelatinosa y se quedó asombrado al examinarla con cuidado.

—¡Joder! —exclamó Eriol—. ¡Esta tía es un puto demonio!

—_Nosotros_ somos putos demonios. Ella es alguna otra cosa.

Por primera vez, Shaoran se permitió el lujo de echar una mirada directa y pausada a la joven que yacía casi desnuda; desde las uñas de los pies, pintadas de negro, hasta el enredado cabello de un color castaño. Su piel era extremadamente suave y poseía unas curvas muy femeninas y músculos delgados, sin un gramo de grasa, que hacían que, incluso inconsciente, irradiase una extraña fuerza. Con unos veinticinco años, estaba en la plenitud de su vida y, si no fuera porque se trataba de una asesina desalmada, no podría resistirse a ella. Con cuidado, tocó la ropa hecha jirones de la asesina. Sentía debilidad por las mujeres vestidas de cuero, sobre todo si llevaban minifalda, aunque no ponía pegas a los pantalones ajustados.

Yamazaki inclinó hacia arriba la barbilla de la mujer e inspeccionó su cara.

—Creía que los miembros de la Égida eran humanos. Esta al menos lo parece, huele como ellos y... —sus colmillos asomaron cuando limpió con la lengua los restos de sangre de las punciones que la asesina tenía en la garganta—... su sabor es el mismo.

Shaoran gruñó mientras estudiaba una extraña válvula que dividía en dos partes el colon.

—¿Te molesta que la toque? —preguntó Yamazaki a la ligera—. Tenemos que comprobar si es humana.

—Lo es. Todos los que pertenecen a la Égida son humanos. —Eriol meneó la cabeza, haciendo que el pendiente que llevaba destellase a causa de la luz de la lámpara—. Sin embargo, hay algo que no encaja. Es como si estuviera infectada por una mutación genética de nuestra especie. Quizá un virus.

—No, ella ya nació así. Uno de sus progenitores era un demonio. Mira. —Shaoran le enseñó a su hermano la prueba genética que demostraba su teoría: los órganos que se habían formado de la unión entre un humano y un demonio. Aquello ocurría con más frecuencia de lo que la mayor parte de la gente se imaginaba, pero los médicos humanos no sabían diagnosticarlo—. Sus anomalías físicas podrían obedecer a un defecto congénito. O puede que sus padres fueran genéticamente incompatibles. Es muy probable que naciera con algunos rasgos inusuales y que, o bien los haya estado ocultando, o aún no se hayan manifestado. Quizá tenga una agudeza visual superior a la media, o telepatía. Aunque apostaría lo que fuera a que es ahora cuando su ADN demoníaco le está causando problemas.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Cualquier cosa. Puede que esté perdiendo audición o no controle sus funciones corporales en público. —Sin poder contener su entusiasmo ante un caso tan complejo, miró a Eriol, el cual puso la mano sobre la frente de la joven y cerró los ojos.

—Puedo sentirlo —dijo con la voz áspera por el esfuerzo que requería entrar en el cuerpo de la mujer a nivel celular—. Parte de su ADN se ha fragmentado. Podemos unirlo. Podríamos...

Yamazaki dejó escapar un resoplido de indignación.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. Si la curáis podríais mejorar sus habilidades de asesina. Justo lo que necesitamos para que nos dé caza.

—Tiene razón —asintió Eriol mientras se apagaba el brillo de expectación de sus ojos negros—. Dependiendo de la especie que se trate, es posible que podamos hacerla prácticamente inmortal.

Y teniendo en cuenta el ADN del tipo de demonio ante el que se encontraban y que aún no habían podido identificar, la sedación y medicación también podría resultar un problema. Quizás incluso fuera capaz de matarla hasta una simple aspirina.

Shaoran la estudió durante un momento, pensando en todo aquello.

—Nos encargaremos de las lesiones más urgentes, y ya trataremos con lo demás después. Ella tendrá que elegir si quiere, o no, que su parte demonio se integre en su cuerpo.

—¿Elegir? —se burló Yamazaki-—. ¿Crees que ella les permite elegir a sus víctimas? ¿Crees que Kane tuvo elección?

Aunque Shaoran se acordaba a menudo de su difunto hermano, oír su nombre en voz alta fue como recibir un golpe en las entrañas.

—¿Pueden elegir tus víctimas? —preguntó suavemente.

—Tengo que alimentarme.

—Tienes que beber sangre. Y para hacer eso no necesitas matar.

Yamazaki se apartó de la pared.

—Eres un hijo de perra. —Lanzó al suelo una bandeja llena de instrumental quirúrgico, haciendo que su contenido volara por los aires, y abandonó la habitación.

Eriol se agachó para ayudar a Naoko a recoger todo el desorden y masculló:

—No deberías provocarle.

—Eres tú el que ha traído a un drogadicto al hospital.

—Yamazaki sabe que estoy vigilándole todo el tiempo. Lleva limpio unos cuantos meses.

Shaoran deseó poder creer, con la misma seguridad que Eriol, esa afirmación. A Yamazaki le gustaba evadirse de vez en cuando, pero como los de su especie eran inmunes a las drogas y al alcohol, a menos que dichas sustancias hubieran sido ingeridas por un humano y estuvieran dentro de su sangre, la única forma que su hermano tenía de colocarse era alimentándose de un drogadicto o de un borracho.

—Estoy cansado de cuidar de él —gruñó Shaoran, sacando otra bandeja de instrumental—, y de tener que mantenerlo constantemente alejado de los problemas.

—Necesita tiempo.

—¿Noventa y ocho años no es tiempo suficiente? Eriol, en un par de años Yamazaki comenzará su transición y no está preparado en absoluto. Conseguirá que nos maten a todos.

Eriol guardó silencio, seguramente porque no había nada que decir. Su hermano estaba fuera de control, y siendo el único_ seminus _concebido por una hembra vampiro, no había nadie que le enseñara a lidiar con sus necesidades e instintos. Además, al haber sido torturado de la forma más atroz posible por los vampiros que le criaron, no tenía ni idea de cómo disfrutar de la vida.

Aun así, Shaoran era consciente de que no era el más adecuado para juzgarlo. Era cierto que se había pasado medio siglo dedicándose por completo a la medicina, pero a menos que encontrase una compañera, sus prioridades iban a cambiar en unos cuantos meses y terminaría transformándose en un monstruo que sólo se dejaría llevar por sus instintos.

Por un momento, Shaoran pensó que tal vez fuera mejor dejar que aquella mujer le matase y que todo acabase para siempre.

Bajó la mirada hacia el rostro, en apariencia inocente, de la cazadora de la Égida, y se preguntó con cuánta facilidad y crueldad podría deshacerse de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera averiguarlo, tendría que curarla.

—Naoko, pásame el bisturí.

_**L**_a joven recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, en medio de una bruma de manchas negras salpicadas por puntos de luz. La cálida y placentera oscuridad tiraba de Sakura, atrayéndola hacia un estado de profunda somnolencia, pero el dolor ganó la batalla e hizo que recobrase el conocimiento. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo y sentía la cabeza tan pesada que dudó que su cuello pudiera sostenerla. Con un Tomido, abrió los ojos.

Imágenes oscuras y borrosas se arremolinaron en torno a ella. Gradualmente, su vista se fue tornando más nítida y por un instante creyó que había sido transportada a otro mundo, porque el hombre de pelo castaño oscuro que la estaba mirando tenía la apariencia de un dios. Los labios masculinos, que tenían un brillo muy sensual, como si se los acabara de lamer, se estaban moviendo, pero el zumbido de sus oídos le impedía escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo.

Estrechó los ojos y se concentró en la boca del desconocido. Nombre. Quería que ella le dijera su nombre. Tuvo que pensárselo durante un segundo antes de recordarlo. Maravilloso. Debía de haber recibido un golpe en la cabeza. Lo que, obviamente, explicaba el dolor que sentía en esa parte del cuerpo.

—Sakura —dijo con voz estridente, preguntándose por qué le molestaba tanto la garganta—. Sakura Kinomoto. Creo. ¿Te ha sonado bien mi voz?

Él le sonrió, y si no fuera porque la joven se estaba muriendo en alguna especie de mesa, habría apreciado la sensual curva de su boca y el destello de los blanquísimos dientes. Aquel tipo debía tener un dentista fantástico.

—Sakura, ¿puedes oírme?

Sí que podía, pero el zumbido se estaba prolongando demasiado.

—Más o menos.

—Perfecto. —Le puso la mano sobre la frente, permitiéndole ver un atisbo de un musculoso brazo adornado con intrincados tatuajes tribales que ascendían en espiral—. Estás en un hospital. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? ¿Alergias? ¿Enfermedades? ¿Antecedentes familiares?

Sakura pestañeó. ¿Había dicho «familiares»? Y, ¿podían las pestañas llegar a doler? Porque a ella le dolían.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

El médico que había dicho aquella frase, un hombre de aspecto exótico, tal vez proveniente de Oriente Medio, le lanzó una mirada hostil.

—Ve a encargarte de tus propios pacientes, Yukito. —Su defensor, que tenía los ojos del color de un café expreso, apartó de un empujón al tal Yukito—. ¿Puedes contestar a mis preguntas, Sakura?

De acuerdo. Alergias, antecedentes familiares, enfermedades.

—Eh... no, ninguna alergia.

Ni tampoco familia. Y el tema de las enfermedades era algo sobre lo que no podía hablar.

—Bien. Voy a darte algo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño, y si eso no te mata, te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes.

Sentirse mejor estaría bien. Porque si conseguía librarse de esa sensación de haber sido atropellada por un camión, sería capaz de saltar encima de aquel hombre.

El solo hecho de querer abalanzarse sobre el médico le dijo mucho más acerca de la conmoción que había sufrido que cualquier otra cosa, pero, ¿qué más daba? La enfermera acababa de inyectarle algo que la había dejado completamente aturdida, y si quería fantasear con acostarse con un bronceado y apuesto doctor lleno de tatuajes que estaba fuera de su alcance, era cosa suya.

Acostarse con él. Una y otra vez.

—Apuesto a que eres capaz de hacer que una mujer se deshaga de todos sus juguetitos sexuales. —¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? La arrogante sonrisa del rostro del doctor le indicó a Sakura que sí, que había expresado con palabras sus desenfrenados pensamientos—. Son las drogas las que hablan, así que no te emociones.

—Naoko, añade otro miligramo más —ordenó el médico con un tono suave e intenso a la vez.

Una cálida y ardiente sensación se extendió por las venas de la joven a través de la vía que tenía en el dorso de la mano.

—Mmm, estás tratando de librarte de mí, ¿eh?

—De hecho, hemos estado hablando de ello.

¡Maldición!, aquel tipo se estaba refiriendo a algo que ella no entendía. Aunque no tenía importancia; al fin y al cabo, se le habían cerrado los ojos y tenía el cuerpo aletargado. Sólo sus oídos parecían funcionar, y antes de quedarse dormida, escuchó una última cosa.

—Yamazaki, ya te lo he dicho. No puedes matarla...

¡Ah! Su ardiente doctor la estaba protegiendo de nuevo. Hubiera sonreído si no fuera porque no podía mover ni un solo músculo. Y estaba claro que también había perdido el sentido del oído porque, de no ser así, aquel atractivo médico no hubiera dicho lo que a ella le pareció entender.

—... aún.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**;P**

**Aaahhh**

**Aki les traigo otra de adaptación de unos de mis libros favoritos de ****larissa ione**** y pz a ver qué les parece esta nueva historia… **

**Nos leemos a la próxima… **

**Y si les gusta dejen reviews….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora larissa ione, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

** SUMMARY: **

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...  
Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Shaoran, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo leal a los suyos, Sakura tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…  
Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, una joven bella y solitaria que despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Shaoran tendrá que hacer lo impensable... y dejar que Sakura lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**;p**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_**A**_lguien estaba manteniendo relaciones sexuales en algún lugar cercano al que se encontraba. Shaoran podía sentirlo. Olerlo. Aquella habilidad era uno de los dones que tenía su especie; cualquier demonio_ seminus_ que estuviera en un radio de treinta metros era capaz de sentir lo mismo. No era raro encontrarse a alguien echando un polvo en el hospital casi siempre se trataba de Yamazaki , pero esta vez sólo presintió a una mujer.

Normalmente, el olor de la excitación de una hembra era como un faro para los íncubos, pero Shaoran siempre había luchado contra la necesidad de salir en busca de una mujer que estuviera excitada y aprovecharse de su lujuria. Al menos así había sido hasta hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando alcanzó los cien años de edad y comenzó la fase del_ cambio._ Desde entonces, resistirse a los impulsos que eran inherentes a los de su raza le resultaba cada vez más duro y doloroso. De la misma forma que estaba su grueso miembro en ese momento.

Maldita sea, más valía que Yamazaki o Eriol encontrasen a la mujer y se encargaran de satisfacerla antes de que le distrajera o tentase demasiado.

Se movió con rapidez por los escasamente iluminados pasillos, saludando a los miembros del personal que pasaban por allí, y a medida que se iba acercando a la habitación de la asesina, el aroma de la excitación se le hacía más irresistible. Entonces, un gemido quedo y prolongado le obligó a tragarse su propio gruñido de necesidad.

Mascullando una larga serie de obscenidades, pasó rozando a los dos demonios que se encontraban vigilando fuera de la habitación y que iban armados con sedantes suficientes como para reducir a un descomunal demonio_ gargantua._

Sakura yacía en la cama del hospital con los puños cerrados y respirando entre jadeos. A Shaoran se le congeló el aliento cuando la joven gritó y arqueó las caderas como si estuviera tomando en su cuerpo a un amante imaginario.

Situado a los pies de la cama, su hermano sonrió con suficiencia. Shaoran debería haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sal de su cabeza, Yamazaki.

—Sólo estás celoso porque no tienes este poder.

Shaoran tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y rogó a los dos Dioses para que le concedieran la paciencia que necesitaba. Los cambios de humor de Yamazaki hacían que fuera difícil tratar con él en cualquier circunstancia, pero si añadías a la mezcla alguno de sus instintos primarios, como sexo, violencia o sed de sangre, su hermano podía llegar a ocasionar verdaderos desastres.

—Yamazaki...

—Tranquilo, Shaoran. Esta mujer se dedica a matar a los nuestros. Sólo estoy comprobando qué es lo que siente ante la idea de follarnos. —Miró de soslayo a su hermano—. O en todo caso, follarte. Soy un poco más selectivo que tú a la hora de escoger compañera de cama, así que le estoy enviando imágenes tuyas.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de reírse. Las palabras «Yamazaki» y «selectivo» eran incompatibles. Tanto Eriol como Shaoran preferían parejas que pudieran adoptar, o tuvieran, forma humana, aunque sus preferencias iban a cambiar en breve. Pero Yamazaki, exceptuando a las humanas y a las hembras vampiro, iba detrás de cualquier cosa que respirara. Aunque ni siquiera esto último era un requisito indispensable.

La cabeza de Sakura se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, y de pronto Shaoran se la imaginó debajo de él, haciendo lo mismo mientras la penetraba. Enroscaría los dedos en su cabello castaño y la follaría hasta que ella se corriera con tanta fuerza que le suplicara que parase, y luego volvería a hacerla llegar al orgasmo sólo para mostrarle de lo que era capaz. Su polla comenzó a palpitar y apretó los dientes para calmarse, consciente de que ese pensamiento no le conduciría a ningún lugar.

—Ya basta —gruñó, sabiendo que su hermano podría llegar a oler su propia excitación si no terminaba con todo aquello—. Se le van a abrir las heridas.

Aquél era un razonamiento poco convincente. Sólo habían transcurrido veinticuatro horas desde que Shaoran la había tratado, y además de haber usado su toque sanador, la habían lavado con agua con propiedades curativas y suministrado pociones y hechizos provenientes de otros miembros del personal especializados en esas áreas. La asesina de la Égida volvería a matar demonios tan pronto como los sedantes dejaran de surtir efecto. Lo que le recordó que necesitaban colocarle las restricciones de cuero de inmediato. El hechizo protector evitaría que le hiciera daño a alguien, pero no impediría que destrozara el hospital.

—¿Sabes?, pensé que el_ s'genesis_ conseguiría que te relajases un poco, pero sólo ha conseguido que pierdas el sentido del humor. —Yamazaki le dio un codazo a su hermano de camino a la puerta, se paró y le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice—. O tal vez no. Hueles como alguien que no hubiera follado nunca y que estuviera en medio de un burdel sin saber a qué puta elegir. —Le hizo una mueca—. Ah, y te recuerdo que esa zorra es miembro de la Égida. Antes de tirármela preferiría meter la polla en un cadáver que llevara muerto más de un mes.

—Seguro que ya lo has hecho.

Yamazaki resopló.

—No te imaginas lo que te ahorras en las típicas caricias de después de follar. —Alcanzó el manillar de la puerta y de pronto se paró en seco—. Se me olvidaba decirte que ha llamado Tomoyo. Quiere que te pongas en contacto con ella. ¡Tienes más suerte de la que mereces!

—No es lo que imaginas.

Tom era una hembra demonio que trabajaba de incógnito como interna en un hospital humano y que contactaba con Shaoran con cierta regularidad, sobre todo para compartir información acerca de los casos relacionados con demonios que llegaban a su hospital.

Shaoran había tratado de ficharla para que trabajase con ellos, pero Tom sentía que su obligación era continuar los pasos de sus padres, usando sus habilidades para interceptar situaciones interconectadas con los suyos, o con personas que no sabían que eran medio demonios, y que, de ser descubiertos por médicos humanos, originarían demasiadas preguntas.

—Da igual. Deberías hacer que sea_ lo que imagino._ Tom merece la pena.

Tras decir aquello, Yamazaki salió de la habitación con aire despreocupado.

Shaoran se volvió entonces hacia la guardiana. Aunque su hermano se había ido, Sakura seguía retorciéndose. La sábana que la cubría se había caído al suelo y el camisón de hospital se le había subido hasta la cintura, dejando al descubierto sus sedosas bragas negras. El demonio no necesitaba tocarlas para saber que estaban húmedas. El aroma de la joven, su sensual fragancia, se percibía en el aire de una forma tan intensa que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Shaoran terminara saboreándola.

—¡Maldito seas, Yamazaki! —masculló entre dientes, avanzando hacia la camilla.

_Mantén las distancias. Sé un profesional._

La erección que presionaba contra sus pantalones de cirujano no era realmente_ muy_ profesional.

Deseando que su pulso volviera a la normalidad, levantó el camisón de la mujer e inspeccionó las heridas más importantes, que parecían evolucionar de forma favorable y estaban casi curadas. Sólo una de ellas había requerido sutura, pero los estremecimientos que la asesina acababa de experimentar no habían conseguido que se le saltaran los puntos.

—¡Oh, sí! —susurró Sakura tomando la mano del doctor y llevándola hacia su tórax.

Todos los anhelos de la joven se agolparon en la cabeza de Shaoran en una ráfaga de imágenes llenas de extremidades enroscándose las unas con las otras y pieles sudorosas. Que los Dioses le ayudaran, porque una oleada de pura excitación sacudió por completo su cuerpo.

_Termina con esto._

Ayudándose con la otra mano, trató de liberarse despegando los dedos de Sakura uno a uno, pero ella lo tenía sujeto con tal fuerza que sólo consiguió que la mano se le deslizara más arriba, hacia sus generosos pechos. Notó bajo su palma la carne de la joven, tensa, expectante, y tan caliente, que ni siquiera un termómetro hubiera podido registrar su temperatura. Observó cómo su caricia hacía que los pezones se le pusieran rígidos y sintió que su cuerpo de íncubo se endurecía en respuesta a aquel estímulo. No podía estar más duro ni aunque estuviese hecho de piedra.

Shaoran respiró lentamente, tratando de recuperar el control. Había nacido para pertenecer a la_ Judicia,_ un grupo de demonios que eran conocidos por su frialdad y sosegado razonamiento, algo que no era innato en él, pero que había ido perfeccionando a lo largo de los años mientras maduraba y servía a los suyos impartiendo justicia, como hacían todos los_ judicium._

Sin embargo, todos esos años se habían ido al traste al ver a Sakura sobre la camilla. Incluso medio dormida, exudaba una inquietante sensualidad a la que no podía resistirse. La joven podría pulverizarlo entre sus muslos y él sería capaz de suplicarle que volviera a hacérselo aún más fuerte._ Imbécil._ Puede que a sus hermanos les gustase mezclarse con mujeres como ella, pero las preferencias sexuales de Shaoran se encontraban en un plano mucho más civilizado.

—Sakura. —luchó contra la fuerza de la joven y contra su propio deseo, tirando de la mano hacia atrás para poder soltarse. Esa mujer mataba a su gente. Era una asesina—. Despierta.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y alargó la mano, tratando de alcanzarle a ciegas. Shaoran sostuvo su cara entre las palmas y la mantuvo quieta. Con los pulgares, le abrió los ojos. Ambas pupilas se encontraban en el mismo estado y respondieron ante el estímulo de la luz cuando dirigió su rostro en dirección a la lámpara del techo, y aun así, le dio la sensación de que Sakura no podía verle.

¡Mierda!, tenía unos ojos preciosos. De un tono verde mezclado con dorado, y tan expresivos, que dudaba que pudiera ocultarle a nadie sus pensamientos. Unas pecas muy claras salpicaban su cremosa piel y su rostro estaba realzado por unos altos pómulos, marcados con una magulladura apenas visible. Shaoran dejó que su mirada descansara en la tentadora boca, poseedora de unos carnosos labios que se entreabrían ligeramente para dejar escapar desesperados gemidos.

El anhelaba esa boca. Quería sentirla saboreando su miembro.

La medicina de los humanos exigía seguir una ética profesional. Pero allí, en el Hospital del Inframundo, a muy pocos les importaba que él mismo, o cualquier otro doctor, tuviera sexo con cada paciente que entrara por la puerta.

Y daba la casualidad de que Shaoran era uno de esos pocos.

Lo cierto es que las cuestiones morales no le importaban en lo más mínimo. Los médicos no se acostaban con los pacientes en su hospital, no porque estuviera_ mal,_ sino porque la clínica se encontraba en una situación precaria. Los demonios no eran una raza que se caracterizase por confiar en los demás. La mayor parte de ellos recelaban, o incluso despreciaban, a aquellos que ostentaban cualquier símbolo de poder. Los facultativos con bisturís podían matar. Y si se llegaba a correr el rumor de que el personal del hospital se dedicaba a violar a los pacientes, los pocos demonios que confiaban en sus servicios dejarían de hacerlo.

Como consecuencia de ello, la mayor parte de los trabajadores del hospital estaban de acuerdo en mantener sus garras, zarpas y dientes lejos de los pacientes. Aunque, como era lógico, había excepciones e indiscreciones.

Por supuesto que él estaría más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción con la mujer adecuada, pero una cazadora de la Égida no era precisamente esa mujer, sin importar la intensidad con la que su palpitante erección intentara convencerle de lo contrario.

—Doctor.

Sakura le estaba mirando directamente; sus ojos brillaban con una combinación de determinación y lujuria tan potente que a Shaoran le sorprendió. Ella levantó la mano y agarró un mechón de pelo de la nuca del demonio, atrayéndolo hacia sí con una fuerza tal, que a él apenas le dio tiempo a apoyar los brazos a los lados del rostro de Sakura antes de que sus bocas se unieran con dureza.

La lengua de la joven se abrió paso entre los labios del demonio para enredarse con la de él, y éste gruñó de placer. El sabor de la asesina era dulce e intenso, igual que el aroma de su lujuria, aunque debajo de todas esas sensaciones subyacía una tenue suavidad, como si su inocencia todavía estuviera latente bajo su dura superficie.

Sepultada, con toda probabilidad, bajo los cadáveres de los demonios que había masacrado.

Una ráfaga helada atravesó el pecho de Shaoran y de pronto recuperó en parte su autocontrol. Ese era su mayor temor, la pérdida de la capacidad para controlarse cuando el_ s'genesis_ se apoderase de su cuerpo. Y sólo podía haber una razón que explicase por qué había estado a punto de copular como una bestia en celo con un miembro del bando enemigo: el_ s'genesis._

Pero cuando la mano de Sakura rozó su miembro, a la bestia no le importó lo que era esa mujer ni lo que había hecho. Después de todo, Shaoran era un demonio_ seminus,_ una raza de íncubos que vivían sólo para el sexo y para reproducirse una vez que su_ s'genesis _se completaba. Quizá ése no era el momento para luchar contra su naturaleza. Tal vez esa naturaleza fuera precisamente el arma con la que contaba para derrotar al enemigo.

Los dedos femeninos se cerraron en torno a su polla a través de los pantalones de cirujano. ¡Joder!, Shaoran estaba más que harto de analizar su cuerpo, sus emociones e instintos. Ya era hora de centrarse sólo en el placer. Balanceó las caderas al compás de la caricia de Sakura y todo su cuerpo se estremeció anhelante.

—Por favor —imploró ella contra sus labios—, por favor. Tócame.

Gimiendo, Shaoran posó la mano sobre la cadera de la joven y la acercó hacia sí para poder rozarla con su grueso miembro.

Era demasiado tarde para seguir comportándose de manera profesional.

sakura nunca había soñado con algo parecido a aquello. Tenía que tratarse de un sueño, porque en la vida real jamás había estado tan excitada. Y, desde luego, tampoco se había imaginado nunca que llegaría a excitarse con un médico. Especialmente no con uno tan increíblemente atractivo como el que la estaba besando con tanta pasión y acariciándole la cadera de una forma tan sensual que más de una mujer ya se habría corrido una docena de veces sólo con eso.

Levantó las rodillas para rodear con una de sus pantorrillas la cintura del demonio, y el movimiento hizo que éste estuviera a punto de perder el equilibro.

—¡Mierda! —Shaoran levantó la cabeza y apoyó una de sus piernas en la cama para afianzar su posición—.Sakura, ¿estás despierta?

—Calla y déjame tener esto —murmuró ella mientras tiraba de la pretina de sus pantalones.

Shaoran siseó cuando Sakura agarró de nuevo su duro miembro. ¡Oh, Dios! La joven calculó sus medidas acariciando la longitud y anchura con los dedos y, por un momento, se preguntó si le dolería cuando la penetrara, pero luego recordó que se trataba de un sueño, y en el mundo de los sueños nada podía hacerle daño.

—Sakura —susurró Shaoran contra su cuello—, estás herida. Tenemos que ir con cuida...

Ella apretó su pene, y las palabras del demonio se perdieron en un gemido ahogado. Despacio, le acarició, frotó la palma contra la aterciopelada cabeza de su gruesa erección y volvió a tomarlo con la mano cerrada. Como si se tratara del roce de una pluma, sintió sobre su piel la intensa e irregular respiración masculina mientras continuaba con sus caricias, y cuando deslizó la yema del dedo sobre una gota de humedad que brotaba de la punta de su polla, algo pareció quebrarse dentro de él. Los muros del autocontrol de Shaoran se derrumbaron, y de pronto sus manos parecieron querer abarcarla por completo al tiempo que la devoraba con la boca, deslizando los labios y los dientes por sus pómulos y mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello.

Un hambre voraz, como si hubiera estado famélica durante años, fluyó por las venas de Sakura cuando la mano del demonio acarició su trémula carne. El médico deslizó sus dedos por encima de lugares que la joven pensó que deberían dolerle; sin embargo el recuerdo de sus heridas sólo rozó tenuemente su mente y lo desechó en cuanto la lengua masculina trazó húmedos círculos alrededor de su cuello.

Su decadente contacto fue descendiendo hasta la unión entre sus muslos, donde Shaoran, lánguida y enloquecedoramente, le acarició las caderas. Sakura se arqueó en busca de su mano, necesitando que la tocara en el lugar correcto, pero él no accedió a sus deseos, torturándola de forma exquisita para alargar el juego previo al placer.

Quería mirarle a los ojos, pero él había enterrado la cara en su garganta y le acariciaba la piel con la nariz, bajando hacia la clavícula y mordisqueándola suavemente. Sakura hundió los dedos en su castaño cabello y lo retuvo contra su cuerpo, deleitándose con la sensación de que un hombre adorara su cuerpo aunque sólo fuera durante un sueño.

Quizás allí, en ese mundo de ensoñaciones y fantasías, pudiera experimentar el placer que nunca había llegado a alcanzar en los encuentros sexuales que había mantenido en la vida real. En aquel lugar, su pasado no importaba y sus temores no podrían adueñarse de ella.

La poderosa presencia del hombre que tenía encima de ella era lo único que le importaba en ese sueño, y cuando sus fuertes dedos se movieron a lo largo de las bragas, por las cimas y valles de su humedecido sexo, Sakura acogió gustosa el ardiente hormigueo de excitación que la recorrió por completo.

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí!

Echó hacia atrás la cabeza y abrió aún más las piernas. Los dedos del demonio se abrieron paso entre el algodón y Sakura tembló al sentir que él trazaba eróticos círculos alrededor de la estrecha abertura de su cuerpo, facilitando el provocador masaje con sus propios fluidos. Era una sensación tan intensa, tan maravillosa, que casi se corrió en la cama cuando él introdujo un dedo dentro de ella. Lo hundió en profundidad, lo deslizó lentamente hacia fuera, y volvió a empujarlo dentro, complaciéndola con un dedo como ningún otro hombre lo había conseguido con la polla.

—Estás tan mojada. —La áspera voz de Shaoran la traspasó como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara—. Tu aroma me dice que ya estás preparada para mí.

_¡Oh, Dios! Desde luego que lo estaba._

—¡Ahora! —Arqueó las caderas hacia arriba tentadoramente, invitándolo a que se sumergiera en su interior—. Por favor.

El sonido de tela desgarrándose hizo que el corazón de Sakura latiera con fuerza ante lo que iba a suceder. El demonio se colocó entre sus piernas y se posicionó para poseerla. La cama tembló, al igual que lo hicieron los sentidos de la joven cuando él empujó contra ella, abriéndose paso entre sus delicados y suaves tejidos internos. Con cada embate rozaba su excitado clítoris, en una combinación perfecta de hábil presión y fricción.

Sakura sollozó, pero Shaoran sofocó el gemido con sus labios y se hundió de golpe en su interior. Su húmedo sexo cedió ante la polla del demonio, que seguía penetrándola, abriéndola, llenándola de tal manera que pensó que terminaría sucumbiendo en un torbellino de absoluta lujuria. Nunca había sentido nada igual.

Desesperada por alcanzar la cúspide del placer, levantó las piernas y las colocó con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Shaoran, clavándole los talones en la parte trasera de los muslos. Él gruñó en respuesta, inmovilizándole la cabeza con el antebrazo y aumentando la velocidad de sus penetraciones. Sakura deslizó las manos bajo la camisa del cirujano para acariciarle los flexibles músculos de la espalda y el apretado trasero que se tensó ante su contacto.

—¡Más fuerte! —le exigió.

Shaoran separó su boca de la de ella.

—¿Lo quieres más fuerte? —La embistió de una forma tan poderosa y dominante que hizo que la cama se desplazara hacia delante—. Dime cuánto más.

Sakura creyó perder el habla cuando el médico le levantó las caderas y se hundió en ella más dura y profundamente, alimentando el fuego que consumía sus entrañas.

—Así —jadeó—. Sigue así.

Él levantó la cabeza, cerró los ojos y dejó sus dientes al descubierto, reflejando en su rostro una expresión de salvaje éxtasis. Sakura estaba tan ensimismada contemplando la hermosa imagen de aquel hombre bajo los efectos del placer, que apenas se percató de que algo le estaba golpeando suavemente a la altura de la garganta. Un colgante. La camisa de cirujano dejaba entrever una cadena de la que pendía una minúscula daga plateada rodeada de serpientes, que le proporcionaba una refrescante y afilada caricia.

De pronto, él se puso en pie. Aún en su interior, y con ella rodeándole la cintura, cruzó la habitación hasta que la espalda de Sakura chocó contra la pared y el instrumental médico de la mesita cercana vibró ante el ímpetu de su entusiasmo.

Aquel médico era una auténtica bestia en la cama.

Sin darle tregua, continuó moviéndose sin piedad dentro de ella. Unas veces se retiraba por completo de su cuerpo antes de volver a sumergirse en su humedad; y otras, la penetraba en profundidad con golpes bruscos y potentes que le llegaban directamente al útero. Una ola de placer atravesó el cuerpo de Sakura, impactándola por la intensidad con la que la sentía. Y de pronto, los dedos del demonio se clavaron en su trasero, allí donde la sostenía, y le hundió los dientes en el hombro, inmovilizándola.

Nunca antes había experimentado algo tan erótico.

El calor se propagó a través de sus venas a medida que la polla del doctor acariciaba y frotaba su interior, y si no fuera porque se trataba de un sueño, no se hubiera creído la forma en que el duro miembro palpitaba dentro ella.

La tensión fue en aumento, haciendo que sus órganos se contrajeran y sus músculos se tensaran._ Ningún hombre es capaz de producir una sensación tan increíble_, se dijo a sí misma.

Agarrándole por el pelo, Sakura arrastró la cabeza del médico para ponerlo a su altura y así poder mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces se quedó sin respiración. Una mezcla de pasión, salvaje necesidad y algo mucho más oscuro acechaba tras sus ojos, pero lo que la dejó sin aliento fue el color de estos. Antes eran marrones, de un llamativo y cálido tono café.

Ahora eran dorados. Hipnóticos, decadentes. Sexo de veinticuatro quilates.

¡Le encantaba ese sueño! Una fantasía en la que su amante era increíblemente atractivo, con un pene que hacía maravillas, unos ojos fascinantes, labios y dedos expertos, y un aroma similar al del chocolate negro que parecía haber sido creado para atraer a las mujeres.

—Vamos, asesina —gruñó él—. Móntame. Córrete sobre mí.

El médico hizo un giro con las caderas y la penetró más hondo. Sakura gritó, tan cerca de alcanzar la cima que le tembló todo el cuerpo. Así, justo así... ¡sí! ¡Oh sí! Estaba a punto de conseguirlo.

Él se corrió en su interior al tiempo que un rugido de liberación retumbaba en los oídos de la joven, haciendo que su propia necesidad se intensificara. El cálido semen sacudió sus sensibles paredes internas hasta que tuvo la sensación de que millones de dedos la estaban acariciando, produciéndole tanto placer que sólo podía temblar y jadear.

Pero ni siquiera eso la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Y debería hacerlo. Con independencia de que se tratara o no de un sueño, ese hombre le había hecho algo a lo que ninguna mujer hubiera podido resistirse.

Él continuó penetrándola aunque sus músculos se estremecían y la bronceada piel se había perlado de sudor. El tatuaje que le cubría la mano y el brazo derechos se tensó como si tuviera vida propia, como si estuviera furioso por no conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba.

—Ya puedes parar. —Sakura quería gritar de frustración. Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida para albergar esperanzas y pensar que esa vez lo conseguiría. Ahora tenía el cuerpo magullado, lo sentía como si no formara parte de ella y estaba tan frustrada que necesitaba golpear algo para poder encontrar algún tipo de alivio.

—No has llegado al orgasmo —dijo él a la vez que se hundía de nuevo en ella.

—Nunca llego.

—Es imposible que eso te suceda conmigo. —Shaoran duplicó sus esfuerzos—. Seguro que se debe a las lesiones que tienes...

—Déjalo ya. Vuelve a meterte el ego en los pantalones y asúmelo. —Sakura casi lanzó una carcajada. Incluso en los sueños, los hombres se molestaban cuando se cuestionaba sus proezas sexuales. En los sueños... el rumbo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió al percatarse de lo que el médico acababa de decir.

¿Lesiones? Echó una mirada entre los cuerpos de ambos y se sobresaltó cuando se tocó un lugar que tenía especialmente sensible en el costado. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado?

—¿Doctor? —El hombre no le respondió. Seguía sumergido en su interior, intentando que cruzara la fina línea que separa el orgasmo de la frustración—. Para. Por favor. ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

Él la miró con los ojos de nuevo oscuros. ¿Qué le había pasado a ese tono dorado?

—Un demonio_ cruentus._

La respuesta la trajo de vuelta a la cruda realidad, y esta vez, cuando se quedó sin respiración, sintió un tremendo dolor en los pulmones. Las imágenes acudieron a su mente al instante. Una cloaca. Sangre. Dolor._ Janet._

_No. ¡Dios mío, no! Aquello era real._

Sintió como si su corazón estuviera golpeándole las doKahodas costillas mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación en penumbra y al instrumental médico. Las paredes tenían unos extraños dibujos. No, no se trataba de dibujos. Eran frases escritas en un lenguaje que no era capaz de reconocer. Objetos insólitos y de aspecto antiguo adornaban los estantes de una vidriera cerrada. Y aquello que había en la pared era un... ¿cráneo?

¿Dónde estaba?

El sexo de Sakura se contrajo alrededor del aún endurecido pene que tenía en su interior._ ¿Quién era aquel hombre que la había follado con tal intensidad?_

El aire le quemó la garganta al tratar de tomar el oxígeno suficiente para mantenerse lúcida. El médico debió de darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de tener un ataque de pánico, porque la dejó libre y la colocó sobre el suelo con gentileza. Sus pies descalzos golpearon la fría piedra de la superficie ¿qué clase de hospital tenía suelos de piedra? y la bata se le deslizó a lo largo del cuerpo, cubriéndola.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—En un hospital.

El doctor de sus sueños la llevó hacia la cama sujetándola del codo con firmeza. Mientras se dirigía allí, la prueba irrefutable de la unión que habían compartido goteó a través de sus muslos, pero, ¿por qué esa humedad hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo, sensibilizando su piel hasta el punto de querer esparcirla por todo su cuerpo?

—Resultaste herida durante una pelea con un_ cruentus_ —le explicó él.

Sakura dio un tirón, liberando su brazo.

—¿Cómo es que conoces la existencia de los demonios? ¿En qué tipo de hospital estoy? ¿Quién_ eres?_

—Siéntate. Te lo explicaré todo.

—Oh, no. No te atrevas a utilizar conmigo ese tono condescendiente. —Sakura retrocedió cuando el médico trató de nuevo de llevarla hacia la cama. La sobrepasaba en altura y su musculoso cuerpo eclipsó las luces carmesíes que iluminaban la estancia desde el techo—. Aléjate de mí.

—Sakura, tienes que escucharme. —Su voz sonó profunda y siniestra, acabando con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a la guardiana.

La puerta se abrió, y alguien, o mejor dicho_ algo_, vestido con uniforme sanitario, entró.

—Doctor, requieren sus servicios en urgencias. —Al hablar, aquel ser mostró una boca llena de colmillos.

Un_ demonio._ Un sudor frío cubrió por completo la piel de Sakura.

—¿Dónde diablos estoy? —maldijo entre dientes.

Se giró hacia Shaoran y le miró a esos ojos que de nuevo tenían el mismo color que en su sueño. Pero claro, nunca se había tratado de un sueño. La habitación empezó a girar en torno a ella cuando la realidad le abofeteó en plena cara.

—Tú también eres un demonio —gritó.

Shaoran se movió hacia ella con una rapidez asombrosa, y lo siguiente que notó fue un pinchazo en el brazo. De pronto no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía gritar mientras los monstruos la rodeaban y la ataban a la cama.

Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, los gritos no parecía que fueran a cesar nunca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wooow**

**Espero les alla gustado el capi **

**Égida:** Sociedad de guerreros humanos que se dedica a proteger al mundo del mal. (Véase Guardianes, Regente y_ Sigil)._

**Guardianes:** Guerreros de la Égida entrenados en técnicas de combate, armas y magia. Cuando un guerrero se inicia en la Égida se le entrega una joya que porta el escudo de esta organización y que tiene una serie de poderes especiales, entre los que se encuentran la visión nocturna y la habilidad para poder ver a través del hechizo de invisibilidad con el que se protegen los demonios.

**S'genesis:** También conocido como _el cambio_. Última fase del ciclo de maduración de los demonios _seminus_. Suele producirse a los cien años de edad y aquél que consigue superarlo satisfactoriamente es capaz de procrear y transformarse en un demonio macho de cualquier otra especie.

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Dejen reviews….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora larissa ione, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY: **

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...  
Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Shaoran, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo leal a los suyos, Sakura tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…  
Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, una joven bella y solitaria que despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Shaoran tendrá que hacer lo impensable... y dejar que Sakura lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

;P

CAPÍTULO 3

_**L**__a oscuridad, como si de la cuchilla de una guillotina se tratase, cayó sobre Sakura y su compañera apartándolas de la del sol. En algún lugar cercano al que se encontraban, un perro ladró, y pudieron escuchar la detonación de varias armas de fuego, seguramente a causa de alguna pelea entre bandas callejeras. Pero Sak y Janet no eran policías, y no les importó en lo más mínimo. Lo más probable era que incluso a la policía le diera igual lo que allí sucedía. Aquella zona de Nueva York era como un país tercermundista en plena guerra, abandonado incluso por las tropas de las Naciones Unidas._

_Situada cerca de la boca de la alcantarilla, Sak metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta en donde guardaba lo que a ella le gustaba llamar su _sfilo_, un arma en forma de «S» con una afilada hoja en cada extremo compuesta de metales diferentes. El lado hecho de oro era muy útil a la hora de terminar con demonios como el _cruentus_ al que estaban persiguiendo, por lo que le convenía tener el instrumento lo más a mano posible._

—_Despejado —informó Sak._

_De inmediato, Janet levantó la pesada tapa._

_Echándole un último vistazo a los alrededores, se apresuraron a bajar por la escalera de acceso a la red de túneles, a pesar del penetrante olor a descomposición y residuos que reinaba en el lugar. No había luces que las guiaran, pero la oscuridad no les planteaba ningún problema a los guardianes de la_ _Égida_.

_Como solía hacer cuando se enfrentaba cara a cara con el peligro, Janet se dedicó a juguetear con su collar, un colgante con un crucifijo que tenía grabado en la parte trasera un escudo de la __Égida__. Y Sakura, siguiendo también esa misma costumbre, jugueteó con el anillo que llevaba en el meñique, aunque en esa ocasión el talismán que la protegía no le sería de mucha ayuda. Su visión nocturna siempre había sido excelente sin necesidad de hacer uso de la magia._

_Sakura se inclinó de pronto y tocó con los dedos una mancha negra que había en la pared de ladrillo del túnel._

—_Sangre —susurró—. Está aquí._

_El sonido de las hojas metálicas al ser desenfundadas de las vainas de piel que llevaban sujetas a las muñecas inundó el estrecho corredor. Sakura sostuvo su afilada espada en una mano y el _sfilo_ en la otra, mientras seguía el rastro de sangre. Hizo caso omiso del ruido que hacían sus pies al caminar por la encharcada superficie, de las ratas que correteaban por el lugar y de las pestilentes gotas que se desligaban por las paredes. Prestó atención única y exclusivamente a los rastros, murmullos y olores que pudieran conducirla hasta su objetivo. Agudizó la vista y sus oídos dejaron en un segundo plano los sonidos de su propio cuerpo para centrarse en lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como el ruido que hacían las cucarachas al desligarse por los muros._

_Allí abajo ella era la depredadora._

_Sak vivía para hacer aquello. Adoraba la forma en que la adrenalina le corría rauda e intensa por las venas durante las cacerías. Constituía el centro de su mundo, ya que sabía que el odio era lo único que hacía que el corazón le siguiera latiendo._

_Unas sombras aparecieron en el acceso a uno de los túneles y a Sak se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Janet se agazapó delante de ella, así que Sak decidió permanecer pegada a la pared y lo más cerca posible de la salida._

_Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad, se giró hacia la entrada de la galería._

_Tres ojos rojos y dos hileras de afilados y brillantes dientes la estaban esperando. El agudo alarido del demonio le taladró el cerebro. ¡Mierda!, aquello no era un _cruentus_._

—_Es un demonio _croucher_ —le gritó a su compañera, la cual maldijo en voz alta y se colocó a su lado._

—_¿Es que no has podido encontrar un lugar mejor en el que esconderte, asqueroso pedazo de mierda? —Con un ágil movimiento, Janet sacó un puñal del cinturón y se lo lanzó._

_El demonio lanzó un gruñido, tratando de sacar el puñal que se le había incrustado en uno de los ojos y destilando puro odio desde los dos restantes. Sakura se disponía a lanzar su sfilo en un movimiento giratorio que hubiera podido cercenar la cabeza del _croucher_, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio algo que hizo que desviara la atención, Janet había sido arrojada violentamente por los aires y trataba de levantarse del suelo. Muy cerca de Sak, el cruentus al que perseguían dejó escapar un grave rugido desde las profundidades de su esquelético pecho._

—_Eso no ha estado bien. —Sak lanzó hacia atrás la puntiaguda espada al tiempo que embestía con el sfilo. No necesitó verlo con sus propios ojos para saber que la espada había dado en el blanco, clavándose en la garganta del _croucher_._

_Se había deshecho de uno de los demonios; ahora le tocaba el turno al otro._

_La punta de oro del _sfilo_ dio de lleno en el objetivo y cortó el estómago del _cruentus _dejando tras de sí una fina línea. El demonio se tambaleó hacia atrás, sujetándose con una mano el vientre como si tuviera la sensación de que se le fueran a salir las tripas. Sabiendo que había ganado la batalla, Sakura se giró en redondo y le dio una patada en la pelvis._

_La criatura se estrelló contra una de las escaleras de acceso a la cloaca mientras Sak se acercaba a él con el _sfilo _en alto. Pero el demonio, que tenía a Janet cerca, aprovechó la ocasión y extendió las garras, hiriendo a su compañera en el hombro._

—_¡Hijo de perra! —Janet cogió su arma favorita, un hacha que llevaba debajo de la cazadora y consiguió golpearle en la pierna._

—_¡Enfréntate a mí, escoria! —Tay se dispuso a atacar, y, de pronto, se detuvo en seco y soltó un agudo gemido. Sintió un familiar cosquilleo en la pierna derecha y cómo sus músculos se iban debilitando hasta convertirse en gelatina. Con la mano entumecida, escuchó el estrépito que hizo el filo al caer al suelo justo antes de que ella misma se desplomase en la enlodada superficie._

«No, otra vez no. ¡No ahora!»

—_¡Sakura! —gritó Janet cuando los espinosos dedos del demonio se cerraron en torno a su garganta._

_Apretando los dientes con fuerza, Sak se arrastró hacia el demonio que estaba zarandeando a su compañera como un terrier a una rata._

—_¡Eh! —Sakura alcanzó un trozo de ladrillo roto—. Repugnante hijo de puta, mírame._

_Con el brazo sano arrojó la improvisada arma, que fue a estrellarse contra la parte trasera de la cabeza del _cruentus_, produciéndole una herida que empezó a supurar un viscoso líquido negro. Gruñendo, el monstruo soltó a Janet. Sus ojos eran dos pequeñas y brillantes ranuras naranjas que rezumaban odio._

—_Puta —bramó—. Asquerosa humana. Voy a absorberte todos los órganos a través del coño y me voy a dar un festín con ellos mientras gritas. —Se relamió los dientes con su estrecha lengua e imitó de forma obscena el ruido que haría al sorber._

—_Hombres —murmuró Sak, estirándose para intentar coger el _sfilo_ que había dejado caer— no importa la especie a la que pertenezcan, siempre terminan reduciéndolo todo al sexo._

_El _cruentus_ contrajo sus labios en una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes y se hizo con el hacha de Janet._

—_No se trata de sexo, sino de matar —gruñó despectivamente._

_Blandió el arma y Sakura pudo oír el golpe sordo de la hoja hundiéndose en la carne; un sonido que la desgarró por dentro como lo harían las zarpas de un hombre lobo. La cabeza de Janet, a punto de desmembrase del cuerpo gracias a su propia hacha, cayó laxa hacia un lado, sosteniéndose apenas contra el hombro. Por un segundo, la sorpresa se reflejó en los ojos de Janet, y al momento siguiente el vacío de la muerte se instaló en ellos._

—_¡Janet! ¡No!_

—¡_**N**_o!

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe. El terror se había apoderado de su cuerpo por completo provocándole una sucesión de violentos temblores. Gotas de sudor empapaban su frente y su cabello mientras observaba el equipo hospitalario y la fresca habitación que permanecía en penumbra.

Estaba a salvo.

No. No tan a salvo. Después de que el_ cruentus_ asesinara a Janet, alguien la había llevado a una especie de hospital dirigido por demonios. Allí se habían encargado de sus heridas, la lavaron y..._ ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Se había acostado con un demonio.

Sakura se tragó la bilis que le subía por la garganta y trató de mantener su estómago bajo control. Necesitaba una ducha. Y un lavado vaginal. Quizás un poco de agua bien caliente que le abrasara la piel fuera suficiente para esterilizarla.

Aunque estando atada a la cama, le era imposible hacer nada por el momento. Y hasta donde podía recordar, era muy posible que hubiera estado en esa situación durante días.

Cerró el puño y meneó los dedos de los pies. Al menos había recobrado la movilidad. Pero, ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Los episodios en los que perdía el control de su cuerpo se habían sucedido cada vez con mayor frecuencia, ocasionando la muerte de Janet y casi la suya propia.

Puede que la próxima vez fuera incluso peor.

—Buenas noches. —Una mujer rubia y menuda, vestida con un uniforme de enfermera de un espantoso tono fucsia, se paró al lado de la cama. Había entrado sin que Sakura escuchase un solo sonido—. Tienes mejor aspecto que cuando llegaste, con toda esa sangre y mordeduras de_ cruentus_ por todo el cuerpo. Y deberías plantearte lo del cuero rojo. No combina para nada con el color de tu pelo.

—El rojo disimula las manchas de sangre. Y además, ¿quién eres tú para juzgar mi ropa? ¿Una especie de policía de la moda? —La voz sonó áspera a sus oídos, dándole la sensación de que no haberla usado durante mucho tiempo.

La recién llegada negó con la cabeza como si Sak hubiera estado hablando en serio.

—Soy la enfermera Alien. Te he traído algo de comida, aunque no puedes ingerir nada hasta que el doctor Shaoran te quite las cadenas. —Sonrió, revelando unos deslumbrantes colmillos—. Es obvio que son necesarias teniendo en cuenta que los de tu clase sois asesinos despiadados y otras cosas por el estilo.

—Si nosotros somos asesinos, ¿qué sois vosotros? —ironizó Sakura sin dejar de mirarla.

—Gracias, Nancy. Ya me encargo yo. Vete a casa. Nos vemos mañana. —Aquella profunda voz estremeció el cuerpo de Sakura como si de un placer prohibido se tratara. Como el vodka para un alcohólico, los dulces para alguien que estuviera a dieta y los orgasmos para un monje—. Hola, Sakura.

—Hola, doctor Maligno —respondió sin mirarle. ¿Y si el atractivo de aquel demonio hubiera sido producto de su imaginación? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad tuviera cuernos, pezuñas y púas como los puercoespines?

Observó la vivaz sonrisa de Nancy hasta que la enfermera salió de la habitación. ¿Qué clase de vampiro hablaba y se reía como una animadora descerebrada? De todos modos, no es que el tema le importase mucho. A esa hembra vampiro se la podía matar con fuego como a cualquier otro chupasangre, aunque lo cierto era que Sak odiaba los grasientos restos que dejaban aquellos seres al desintegrarse. Quitar toda esa porquería de la ropa era casi imposible.

Pero así era la vida de un miembro de la Égida, los desconocidos protectores del mundo. Guardianes secretos de la humanidad. Asesinos de demonios y otros seres que acechaban en la noche.

Y unas cuantas sandeces más que se suponía que tenían que reconfortar a Sak y hacerla sentir orgullosa; sin embargo, lo único que conseguían era recordarle que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con su vida que andar merodeando por callejones infestados de monstruos que olían a orina rancia.

Al fin y al cabo era difícil encontrar un puesto de trabajo que estuviera dentro de la ley cuando sobre tu cabeza pendía una orden de detención por asesinato.

De todos modos, aunque hubiera tenido un historial inmaculado y un maldito doctorado a su nombre, nada habría cambiado.

Seguiría patrullando por las noches los bajos fondos de la ciudad de Nueva York, que nadie mejor que ella conocía, para aniquilar a toda esa carroña del infierno.

Carroña como el doctor cuyos pasos resonaban con mayor fuerza a medida que se acercaba. Sak cerró los ojos, incapaz todavía de enfrentarse a él, hasta que sintió cómo la parte superior de la cama se elevaba y se atrevió a echar una ojeada.

Un escalofrío de puro placer recorrió su piel. Vestido con el uniforme verde de cirujano, tenía el mismo aspecto que recordaba: puro músculo, rasgos angulosos y unos ojos marrones que reflejaban inteligencia e inspiraban confianza. Aquel provocativo tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho resplandecía, aunque sus líneas curvas se difuminaron cuando lo miró con más detenimiento.

De los veinticuatro años que tenía, se había pasado ocho Luchando contra demonios y nunca se había topado con uno cuya irresistible y poderosa presencia hiciera que se sintiera tan intimidada. Era pura energía sexual contenida en un magnífico cuerpo de piel tersa y bronceada. No era justo que un demonio fuera tan atractivo ni que pareciera recién salido de una revista de modelos.

Lástima que tuviera que estropearle la cara con uno de sus dolorosos ganchos de derecha.

—Voy a quitarte las cadenas para que puedas comer. No intentes pelear conmigo —le advirtió él—. El hospital está bajo la protección de un hechizo contra la violencia.

Seguro. Sakura esperó a que la liberara. Después, sonrió e intentó golpearle en la mandíbula. Al instante, un tremendo dolor le atravesó la parte superior del cráneo, obligándola a echarse hacia atrás y a sujetarse la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Ya te lo advertí.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gimió Sak—. Querías que lo intentara.

—Puede que tengas razón.

Cuando el dolor empezó a remitir, le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es por eso por lo que sigo viva, ¿no? El hechizo. Es más que probable que quieras matarme, pero no puedes hacerlo.

Shaoran se encogió de hombros y escribió algo en el historial clínico.

—También quiero volver a estar dentro de ti, así que yo no le daría demasiada importancia a mis instintos.

La joven estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—No hacía falta que me lo recordases.

_¿Sería cierto lo que había dicho sobre querer estar dentro de ella?_ No es que eso fuera a suceder, porque estaba claro que Sakura intentaría matarlo en cuanto se le presentase la oportunidad.

—Así que puedes recordar lo que sucedió. —La voz del doctor tocó fibras de su ser que no debían ser tocadas. Dejó a un lado el historial y le tomó el pulso con sus largos y esbeltos dedos—. Estoy deseando hacerte llegar al orgasmo, sentir tus espasmos alrededor de mi polla.

Los ojos de Shaoran se ensombrecieron mientras recorría con la mirada el rostro de la joven, la garganta, los pechos cubiertos por la bata de hospital.

—Todavía puedo oler el aroma de lo que hicimos. Oler tu deseo. —Presionó con más firmeza la muñeca de la joven, sintiendo que el pulso le latía con más intensidad con cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Puedo_ sentir_ tu deseo.

También podía hacerlo ella. Lo notaba en el dolor que sentía entre las piernas, la dulce irritación de los pezones y la humedad que corría por su sexo.

—Me pregunto —gruñó Shaoran con suavidad—, qué sentiré al saborear tu deseo.

_Por Dios._ El efecto que ejercía sobre ella, la manera en que le hacía anhelar cosas que nunca había deseado... No, aquello no tendría que estar pasando. Y no sólo porque ese demonio fuera su enemigo, sino por la lujuria que en ese momento la atenazaba... una lujuria que no debería estar sintiendo. El sexo siempre había sido un arma, la única forma de sobrevivir en las calles. Casi nunca había mantenido relaciones sexuales por pura diversión. Y las veces que había intentando hacerlo de esa manera, terminaron desembocando en enfado, frustración y un completo vacío. Fingía los orgasmos como las falsas risas que muchas personas usan cuando les cuentan un chiste malo.

—Deja de tocarme —le exigió con voz entrecortada—, o lo único que saborearás será mi puño. —Teniendo en cuenta el hechizo de protección, se trataba de una amenaza inútil, pero el solo hecho de emplearla la hizo sentir mejor.

Para su alivio, él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, aunque no hizo nada por ocultar la erección que presionaba contra sus pantalones. Apartando la mirada, Sak llevó las manos hacia las cadenas que le sujetaban los tobillos.

—Déjalas tal y como están. —Shaoran sacudió la cabeza—. He consentido que tengas las manos libres para comer, pero no te está permitido pasear a tu antojo.

—Vale, _Hellboy_ —se resignó-—. ¿Y qué pasa si tengo que ir al baño?

—Una enfermera te ayudará. —La maquiavélica diversión que reflejaba su voz hizo que sonase más grave—. Salvo que prefieras que sea yo quien lo haga.

—Gracias, pero no. —Se pasó los dedos por el enmarañado cabello y observó hambrienta la comida que había traído la enfermera vampiro—. ¿Puedo comer ya?

El doctor le pasó la bandeja, y a pesar de que le rugió el estómago ante la visión de lo que parecía ser un sándwich vegetal con huevo, Sakura vaciló antes de comérselo.

—¿Qué tipo de huevos lleva dentro?

—Podrían ser de cualquier clase. De_ rusalka_, de arpías, huesos de demonio.

Sak tuvo la sensación de que estaba tratando de provocarla, pero no le dio importancia. No probaría bocado hasta que pudiera formular todas las preguntas que le habían estado rondando por la cabeza desde que se despertó.

—¿Dónde estoy exactamente y qué planeas hacer conmigo? —inquirió sin rodeos.

—Te encuentras en el Hospital General del Inframundo. Y como probablemente ya habrás adivinado, estamos especializados en el tratamiento médico a pacientes no humanos. Este lugar es secreto, así que no te molestes en preguntar su ubicación.

—¿U.G.H.? ¿Las siglas del hospital son UGH? ¡Vosotros sí que tenéis sentido del humor!

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada que demostraba lo poco que le gustaba aquel comentario, y ella suspiró antes de seguir preguntando.

—¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

—En ambulancia. Tenemos una.

—Debí imaginarlo. —Sak intentó recordar cualquier detalle del viaje hasta ese lugar, pero en ese momento su mente era como un gran agujero negro—. ¿Qué ha sido del_ cruentus_? ¿Está muerto?

—Le liberaremos esta misma noche.

La furia corroyó las entrañas de Sakura al oír aquello.

—¡Asesinó a mi amiga!

—Tus compañeros también han matado a muchos de los míos —replicó Shaoran.

La joven se mordió la lengua y controló sus emociones. Para ser sinceros, nunca había considerado a Janet como a una amiga. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a evitar tomarle cariño a los miembros de la Égida que arriesgaban su vida todos los días; no obstante, si ese demonio quería hablar de pérdidas, seguro que ella estaría a la altura de las circunstancias y podría enfrentarse a él mano a mano, o mano a garra, o a pezuña, o a cualquier cosa que ese hombre tuviera por extremidad. Pero era consciente de que tenía que mostrarse prudente y utilizar la cabeza para salir de allí. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que los guardianes hubieran encontrado el cuerpo de Janet. La idea de que un guerrero de la Égida se estuviera pudriendo dentro de una alcantarilla le revolvía el estómago.

—¿Dónde habéis aprendido los conocimientos necesarios para poder dirigir algo como esto? Porque me imagino que muchos de vosotros no pasaríais desapercibidos en una clase de anatomía.

El busca de Shaoran sonó de pronto, pero él lo ignoró.

—Cualquiera que tenga forma humana o que sea capaz de adoptar dicha forma puede acudir a clases de medicina. Yo, por ejemplo, me licencié en la universidad de Harvard. Al resto los instruimos nosotros mismos.

Como si quisiera dejar claro que lo que decía era cierto, el demonio rozó con los dedos el símbolo médico que tenía en el bolsillo de la camisa. O al menos Sak creía que era una especie de símbolo médico, ya que se trataba de algo parecido al conocido emblema del caduceo. El báculo había sido sustituido por una daga de siniestra apariencia, las serpientes por víboras, y las alas de ángel por unas similares a las de los murciélagos con formas tribales, que se asemejaban a las que Shaoran llevaba tatuadas en el brazo.

Sak frunció el ceño. Ella había visto antes ese símbolo... Sí, ahora recordaba. El colgante que el médico lucía en el cuello era idéntico al emblema de su uniforme.

—Es un caduceo modificado —le aclaró él.

La joven tuvo que desviar la mirada del extraño símbolo. La imagen de la afilada hoja plateada acariciándole la piel mientras él la penetraba ardía en su cerebro.

—Lo diseñó mi hermano pequeño —continuó Shaoran—. No creímos oportuno usar la insignia médica de los humanos.

—Sigo sin entender cómo los demonios consiguen entrar en las facultades de medicina. ¿No tendríais que tener buenas calificaciones? O, fíjate qué idea más original, ¿demostrar que sois humanos?

—No todos los que tienen apariencia humana lo son, Sakura. Además, contamos con amigos influyentes que pueden conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso que estudiemos en facultades de medicina aunque no nos hayamos criado en vuestra sociedad.

La idea de que los demonios pudieran unirse para hacer algo tan organizado y que no fuera claramente maquiavélico la dejó asombrada. Casi lo suficiente como para olvidarse de que el médico no había respondido a su segunda pregunta. Casi.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Vas a mantenerme atada a la cama y usarme como tu juguetito sexual particular?

—Quisiera puntualizar que fuiste_ tú_ la que_ me_ lo suplicaste. No a la inversa.

Aquel recordatorio era completamente innecesario en opinión de Sakura.

—¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Es que no pudiste resistirte a la herida y desvalida humana que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico?

Algo en la mirada del demonio se volvió ardiente y sexual, provocando que el cuerpo de Sakura volviera a excitarse de una forma totalmente inapropiada.

—Llámalo una peculiaridad de mi especie. No pude resistirme a tu aroma. Tenías una necesidad y yo reaccioné a ella.

—Pero no completaste el trabajo.

Fue un golpe bajo, con toda la intención de herir su orgullo, ya que no tenía otra forma de hacerlo. Sin embargo, el demonio se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mirarla preocupado.

—Quizá tenga algo que ver con tu fisiología. Puedo volver a hacerte pruebas... intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡No! —gritó. Ella sabía la razón por la que no conseguía llegar al orgasmo, pero no quería compartirla con nadie—. Simplemente contesta a mi pregunta. ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Shaoran por fin se fijó en su busca, y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Algunos de mis compañeros quieren llevarte a otro lugar y torturarte hasta que nos des información.

La forma en que el médico dijo aquello, de manera calmada y con total naturalidad, aterrorizó más a Sakura que las palabras que había usado.

—Yo, particularmente, preferiría que no lo hicieran. Me costó mucho salvarte —comentó Shaoran.

Sak escarbó en el misterioso sándwich, sin ninguna intención de comérselo.

—Sí, supongo que torturarme y matarme después de todos los esfuerzos que has hecho para mantenerme con vida sería una putada.

—Entonces ofréceme algo para que podamos negociar, asesina.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Me dejarás salir de aquí sin más?

—Me aseguraré de que nadie te torture.

—Si crees que voy a decir una sola palabra sobre la Égida es que estás más loco de lo que pensaba. —Sakura bajó la vista hacia su mano—. ¿Dónde está mi anillo?

—Considéralo como parte del pago de la factura del hospital.

—Es mío. Devuélvemelo —exigió indignada—. Ese anillo tiene un gran valor sentimental para mí.

Cada vez que un guardián se unía a la Égida tenía que escoger una joya —anillos, relojes, collares, algo personal— para imbuirlo con poderes mágicos, y aquel anillo había pertenecido a su madre.

—Muchas de las cosas que la Égida me ha arrebatado también tenían un gran valor sentimental para mí.

Perfecto. Absolutamente perfecto. Si el enemigo lograba descubrir cómo actuaban los hechizos en su anillo y qué clase de habilidades le confería a cualquier humano que lo llevara puesto, los demonios podrían encontrar una forma de neutralizar la magia de la Égida.

Apretando los puños, maldijo el hechizo en contra de la violencia que protegía el hospital.

—No voy a contarte nada.

—Háblame de tus padres.

Sakura parpadeó confusa ante el cambio de tema.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no vas a decirme nada sobre la Égida, cuéntame algo sobre ti. ¿Qué daño puede hacerte eso?

Seguro que le estaba tendiendo una trampa, pero no vio nada malo en hablar sobre ello.

—No llegué a conocer a mi padre, y mi madre murió cuando yo tenía dieciséis años.

—¿Viste alguna vez a tu padre? ¿Quizás en alguna foto?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Y aunque no sea de tu incumbencia, la respuesta es no. Mi madre nunca me dijo su nombre.

La propia Sakura dudaba de que su progenitora supiera el nombre de aquel tipo. Había nacido adicta a la heroína, así que su padre debía ser alguno de los perdedores con los que su madre pasaba el tiempo mientras se colocaba.

_Hellboy_ se quedó pensativo, dando la sensación de que lo que acababa de contarle le resultaba fascinante, lo que le hizo suponer que aquel médico no debía tener más vida social que la de curar a otros demonios y tirarse a pacientes humanas.

—¿Cómo murió tu madre?

Los recuerdos contra los que había Luchando durante años se retorcieron en la mente de la joven como si tuviera algo vivo dentro de la cabeza. Ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su furia. La amargura tenía un sabor demasiado bueno y era un recordatorio de por qué odiaba a Shaoran.

—Fue asesinada a manos de un demonio.

Nancy Alien no tenía la más mínima intención de quitarle la vida al hombre que estaba parado en el cruce entre una acera en penumbras y un oscuro callejón, a pesar de que se lo merecía por ser tan estúpido. Los caros pantalones, gabardina y zapatos de vestir que llevaba parecían pedir a gritos que alguien los robara y le diera una paliza de muerte a su dueño.

No, Nancy no le mataría. El Consejo de los Vampiros, al igual que la mayor parte de los Consejos de las distintas especies de demonios, imponía unas reglas muy estrictas en relación al asesinato y eliminación de humanos. Además, aunque se le permitía una muerte al mes, hacía tiempo que no había matado a nadie.

Quizás su poca predisposición a quitar vidas tenía que ver con el hecho de que había sido enfermera antes de convertirse en vampiro. O porque en muy raras ocasiones alcanzaba el clímax que obtenían los de su especie cuando mataban a sus víctimas.

Sencillamente no tenía una personalidad adictiva, siempre y cuando no entrase en juego el chocolate.

Sólo contaba con unas pocas muertes en su haber, y siempre se había tratado de maltratadores o cerdos que abusaban de menores y que merecían morir.

Pero ahora, aquel tipo había conseguido llamar su atención.

Por desgracia, ya casi nunca tomaba como cena a humanos que formaran parte de la escoria de la sociedad, ya que solían beber o drogarse, y cuando se alimentaba de ellos tenía náuseas durante días. La peor sangre, con diferencia, era la de los fumadores. Tenía un sabor pésimo y le producía migrañas.

Su futura víctima se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó el semáforo que había a dos manzanas de distancia, seguramente a la espera de avistar un taxi. Tenía toda la pinta de ir a uno de aquellos exclusivos sitios de copas de Manhattan en donde una de esas bebidas raras de color azul eléctrico costaba más de lo que ella ganaría en un mes si siguiera siendo enfermera en un hospital para humanos.

Sus labios dibujaron una amplia sonrisa y se acercó a aquel tipo contoneando las caderas enfundadas en su ceñido vestido de «salir de caza», uno de color rojo que enseñaba una buena porción de piel y atraía tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Se había cambiado de ropa cuando salió del hospital, como hacia siempre, aunque casi nunca se vestía de forma tan elegante.

La enfermera se rió tontamente ante su ocurrencia, contenta de haber decidido encargarse en persona del aperitivo de esa noche en vez de hacer una incursión en el banco de sangre del hospital. Al doctor S no le importaba que sus empleados cogieran alguna bolsa de vez en cuando, pero Nancy ya había robado dos unidades de A negativo esa semana por su falta de ánimos para salir de cacería.

—¿Estás buscando taxi? —preguntó, haciendo que el que iba a ser su tentempié se girara hacia ella sobresaltado—. Hace una hora que espero uno y tengo que ir a una fiesta importante.

El hombre la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. A lo mejor no era tan estúpido como Nancy creía. Era atractivo, aunque... El pelo castaño le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla, una incipiente barba empezaba a asomar en su rostro y sus labios eran carnosos. Puede que se acostase con él mientras se alimentaba. Eriol no siempre estaba disponible para una cita en el armario de suministros del hospital y Yamazaki actuaba como si ella tuviera la lepra.

En cuanto al doctor S, la enfermera sería incluso capaz de pagar para poder rodearlo con sus piernas. Lástima que fuera un bicho raro, probablemente el único_ seminus_ en la historia que no se tiraba a todas las hembras que se le ponían por delante. Hasta donde ella sabía, Shaoran buscaba satisfacer sus necesidades fuera del hospital, ya que ninguna empleada había admitido haberse acostado con él o haberle pillado haciéndolo con otra.

El hombre recorrió de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la enfermera con la mirada y Nancy sintió cómo se relajaba; pero alrededor de él pudo notar un cierto halo impuro de energía. Posiblemente tuviera un alma oscura. Podría ser un asesino en serie, quizás un sociópata, un depredador de los de su especie. No obstante, la energía negativa no era demasiado fuerte, lo que demostraba que aunque todavía no había matado a ningún humano, algún día lo haría.

Tal vez terminara cargándose a aquel hombre para hacerle un favor a la humanidad.

—Podemos compartir taxi si me dejas invitarte a una copa —le sugirió.

El tipo se acercó a ella, rozándole el codo.

—No estaría mal.

Mirando por encima del hombro de su víctima, Nancy tomó nota de los vehículos y personas que pasaban por la zona. Nadie estaba prestando atención. Con la boca haciéndosele agua, lo empujó hacia el callejón y lo empotró contra la pared de un edificio. El hombre gruñó y trató de sacar una de las manos del bolsillo.

A Nancy le dolían los colmillos, palpitándole a la par que lo hacía el pulso de la yugular de su cena. Se puso de puntillas, hundió profundamente los dientes en el cuello del desconocido, y esperó a que dejara de Luchar contra ella y su fuerza sobrenatural.

El súbito pinchazo que sintió en la nuca la pilló totalmente desprevenida. Al igual que lo hizo el rodillazo que recibió en la ingle.

El tipo tiró con fuerza de la cabeza de Nancy para alejarla de su garganta y la estrelló contra el pavimento. La debilidad se apoderó de la enfermera, dándole la sensación de que sus extremidades se habían transformado en mantequilla. Y cuando aquel hombre se agachó junto a ella y la miró con los ojos ardiéndole de furia, supo que su vida había llegado a su fin.

—Miserable sanguijuela. —Él se llevó la mano a la garganta para hacer presión en la herida que le había producido la mordedura, y si el corazón de Nancy no hubiera estado ya lo suficientemente acongojado, la visión del anillo con el emblema de la Égida en uno de los dedos masculinos, terminó por lograrlo—. ¿Sabes a cuánto se pagan los órganos de vampiro? Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes, zorra.

El tipo sonrió, y por primera vez desde que se transformó en vampiro, Nancy supo lo que era el auténtico terror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wooow**

**Espero les alla gustado el capi**

Hellboy: En inglés, Hellboy significa «chico del infierno». (N. de la T.)

Rusalka: Según la mitología escandinava, se trata de un espíritu femenino del agua que habita en ríos, lagos, y en ocasiones, en zonas costeras. (N. de la T.)

UGH: Juego de palabras. En inglés el nombre del hospital es Underworld General Hospital por tanto las siglas serían UGH, y la locución «¡ugh!» sería el equivalente al «¡aghh!» indicativo de repugnancia en español. (N. de la T.)

**Égida:** Sociedad de guerreros humanos que se dedica a proteger al mundo del mal. (Véase Guardianes, Regente y_Sigil)._

**Guardianes:** Guerreros de la Égida entrenados en técnicas de combate, armas y magia. Cuando un guerrero se inicia en la Égida se le entrega una joya que porta el escudo de esta organización y que tiene una serie de poderes especiales, entre los que se encuentran la visión nocturna y la habilidad para poder ver a través del hechizo de invisibilidad con el que se protegen los demonios.

**S'genesis:** También conocido como _el cambio_. Última fase del ciclo de maduración de los demonios _seminus_. Suele producirse a los cien años de edad y aquél que consigue superarlo satisfactoriamente es capaz de procrear y transformarse en un demonio macho de cualquier otra especie.

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Dejen reviews….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora larissa ione, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...  
Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Shaoran, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo leal a los suyos, Sakura tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…  
Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, una joven bella y solitaria que despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Shaoran tendrá que hacer lo impensable... y dejar que Sakura lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

;P

CAPÍTULO 4

_**E**_n un principio, Shaoran, como casi todos los demonios, no estaba en contra de la tortura. Además su antigua profesión le había exigido infligir una cierta cantidad de dolor, aunque su deber era asegurarse de que el individuo que recibía ese dolor realmente se lo mereciera.

De hecho, podía entender la tortura como una especie de arte; un experto en la materia era capaz de mantener a su víctima con vida todo el tiempo que quisiera, y cualquiera que tuviera conocimientos médicos sabía cómo provocar el máximo dolor con la mayor eficacia.

Así que, sí, en principio podía entender el debate que estaban manteniendo sus compañeros. En el fondo, sin embargo, la parte de él que había ideado y construido el hospital prefería ver cómo se curaba un cuerpo, a observar cómo lo iban haciendo trizas poco a poco.

—Conozco el lugar idóneo para torturar a esa escoria de la Égida —dijo Yukito, poniendo los pies encima del sofá de la sala de descanso—. Mi sótano es bastante incómodo.

Shaoran no podía estar más de acuerdo. Había visto el sótano de la casa de tres plantas de Yukito en Suffern, y aunque no se había escandalizado al enterarse de las preferencias que el demonio_ hiena _tenía sobre el_ bondage,_ la dominación y el sadomasoquismo, sí que le sorprendió el tamaño y los utensilios que contenía aquel lugar convertido en mazmorra.

—Seguro que no quieres llenar de sangre todo ese reluciente suelo de goma.

—Basta con pasarle la manguera.

Ruby Moon, un ángel caído hembra que se divertía seduciendo a humanos con su belleza, le dio un empujón a los pies de Yukito para que le dejara sitio y poder sentarse. Después tomó un sorbo del té helado que llevaba en la mano y preguntó:

—Entonces, Yukito, ¿con cuánta frecuencia lavas el suelo de tu casa?

—Dos o tres veces por semana, y no siempre se trata de sangre. Unas veces es vaselina, otras miel, algunas orina...

Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyó la cadera en el mueble donde guardaban la comida.

—¡Qué agradable!

Yukito se encogió de hombros.

—Casi todas las mujeres que vienen lo hacen porque quieren.

—La asesina no.

—Esa es la cuestión. Puedo conseguir que hable. Unas cuantas horas esposada mientras la azoto y soltará por esa boquita hasta las tripas. —Sonrió con malicia, mostrando unos caninos ligeramente alargados—. Después sólo tendré que limpiar los restos con la manguera.

Un gruñido grave atrajo la atención de Shaoran hacia la entrada. Yamazaki estaba de pie en el umbral con los ojos brillándole en una tonalidad dorada.

—Nadie me ha comentado nada acerca de esta reunión del personal.

Yukito ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle una sola mirada a Yamazaki.

—Porque tú no perteneces al personal, pedazo de bestia.

—No se trata de una reunión formal, Yamazaki —dijo Shaoran, antes de que su hermano se cargase a uno de los mejores cirujanos del hospital.

Vestido con unos vaqueros de talle bajo y una camiseta de Jimmy Buffet, Yamazaki dejó al descubierto los colmillos mientras entraba furioso en la habitación. Shaoran frunció el ceño. Sabía que la cólera de su hermano no tenía nada que ver con que se sintiera excluido de una reunión entre compañeros.

—No vais a torturar a la asesina de la Égida. —Yamazaki cogió un vaso desechable y se fue hasta la cafetera.

—Por una vez, estoy con mi hermano —asintió Shaoran—. No hace falta que la torturemos para obtener información. Podemos soltarla y vigilarla.

_Más que vigilarla. Acariciarla, poseerla, saborearla._ Aquel pensamiento impactó directamente en su cerebro, junto con imágenes de Sakura desnuda siendo poseída por él. La penetraría profundamente, sin piedad, y ella terminaría alcanzando el clímax aunque le costase horas y horas conseguirlo.

La sensación de haber fracasado con esa mujer le carcomía por dentro, desgarrando sus instintos primarios y empujándole a que lo intentara de nuevo, a que la tomara una y otra vez hasta que a ella no le quedara ninguna duda de que lo que había sucedido en aquella primera ocasión había sido una mera casualidad.

Dios, se le estaba yendo la cabeza.

—¿Eso es lo que pretendes? ¿Espiarla? —Las negros ojos de Yukito giraron sobre sus órbitas—. ¡Qué gran idea!

—Seguirla nos llevaría mucho tiempo. Además Yukito tiene esos manguales tan afilados... —Ruby Moon se estremeció y Shaoran pudo percibir el aroma de la lujuria, lo que hizo que la suya propia se incrementase aún más—. No creo que esa delicada piel humana aguante mucho.

Yamazaki tiró la taza de café recién hecho al fregadero, salpicando con el humeante líquido la pared y la encimera.

—Vosotros dos podéis mataros a golpes si queréis, pero nadie va a torturar a la mujer. Acabad con ella o dejadla marchar. Quemarla, despellejarla o colgarla de un gancho está fuera de cuestión. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Yukito se puso en pie de un salto, casi tirando el vaso que Ruby Moon tenía en la mano.

—¿Quién te ha nombrado jefe de personal? Cierra la boca y concéntrate en ser el chico de los recados.

Los escritos de las paredes empezaron a brillar y palpitar. Si no hubiera sido por el hechizo protector, en la amplia sala se hubiera desencadenado una violenta pelea de puños y zarpas. En vez de eso, Yamazaki recobró la calma, y aunque en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, no dejó de apretar los puños de forma espasmódica.

—S, ¿les has dicho ya que esa mujer es medio demonio?

—¿Que ella es qué...?

—Un híbrido —dijo Yamazaki arrastrando las palabras—. Ya sabes, uno de los progenitores es humano y el otro demonio, ¿me entiendes, hijo de perra?

Yukito le lanzó a Shaoran una mirada confundida.

—Los asesinos de la Égida son humanos.

—Eso es lo que siempre hemos supuesto. Y, en realidad, no creo que ella lo sepa. —El día anterior, Shaoran intentó decírselo justo antes de que Sakura le revelase que a su madre la había matado un demonio. Después de aquello, mencionarle que su padre muy bien podría ser uno de ellos, no le pareció oportuno—. Lo sabrá muy pronto. El ADN demoníaco está ganando la batalla por hacerse con el control de su cuerpo. Si la asesina quiere seguir con vida necesitará nuestra ayuda, así que podemos esperar a que sea ella la que dé el primer paso y acuda a nosotros. Ganárnosla mientras es vulnerable y atraerla a nuestro bando. Tener a un espía dentro de la Égida nos daría una valiosísima ventaja.

Yukito pareció considerar la idea durante un momento, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Algún carnicero sin escrúpulos está cortando a los nuestros en pedazos. No podemos esperar con los brazos cruzados mientras la Égida se hace cada vez más fuerte. —Los ojos del cirujano adquirieron un matiz vidrioso y sus finos labios se abrieron en una siniestra sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Por segunda vez, Shaoran percibió el aroma de la lujuria, pero esta vez era un olor almizclado y lleno de resentimiento—. La asesina estará preciosa encadenada. Indefensa. Sangrando...

Los ojos de Yamazaki volvieron a ser de un tono dorado, y Shaoran era la única persona en aquella estancia que sabía el porqué. Hacía unos ochenta años, a su hermano le habían torturado hasta prácticamente causarle la muerte, un destino del que su padre no pudo escapar.

Al progenitor de ambos, que según se decía se había vuelto medio loco, le castigaron por haberse obsesionado con la madre de Yamazaki, por dejarla embarazada durante su transición de humana a vampiro y por mantenerla cautiva hasta que dio a luz.

Yamazaki también había pagado por los pecados paternos. Y si se comparaba el castigo infligido a uno y otro, podría decirse que su padre tuvo más suerte que él. Shaoran y Eriol lo sabían a ciencia cierta, ya que fueron ellos los que se encargaron de devolverle la vida a su hermano pequeño, literalmente hablando, después de encontrarle atado en un almacén de Chicago donde los vampiros le habían llevado, y al que les condujo la propia angustia de Yamazaki que, como si de una baliza se tratara, llamaba a Shaoran, Eriol y Kane.

Ojalá hubieran podido encontrarle antes... Pero Eriol, Shaoran, y Kane, que se habían conocido hacía pocos años, se conformaron con esperar a que Yamazaki acudiese a ellos cuando lo creyera oportuno. Si Shaoran hubiera sabido que la razón por la que su hermano no había ido a Nueva York era porque su madre lo mantenía prisionero hasta que, a los veinte años, había conseguido escapar de la jaula en la que le retenían, habría acudido antes en su ayuda. En lugar de eso, Yamazaki había estado huyendo hasta que los vampiros le volvieron a capturar en Chicago y, para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor, Shaoran arrastró a Yamazaki hacia el vestíbulo.

—S, no permitas que se la lleven.

—No lo haré.

—Deja que me encargue de ella. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

—No —contestó con brusquedad. Pero luego, dándose cuenta de que su hermano se estaba apiadando de la mujer y que no quería matarla, Shaoran se calmó—. Podemos utilizarla en nuestro beneficio.

Yamazaki se apartó el pelo de la cara con un duro movimiento lleno de impaciencia.

—Hermano, por si no te has dado cuenta, en este hospital todo el mundo parece dispuesto a colgar a esa mujer o rebanarle la garganta, así que, hagas lo que hagas, hazlo rápido.

_**L**_a puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió de repente y _Hellboy_ entró en la estancia. Con esos pantalones militares de color tostado y una camisa negra que le quedaba holgada en la cintura, pero que se le ajustaba en el ancho pecho, revelando unos fuertes y definidos pectorales, el demonio presentaba un aspecto increíblemente apuesto... y humano.

—Vengo a darte el alta —anunció, lanzándole al regazo un uniforme verde de hospital.

—¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar?

Con el rostro tenso, Shaoran liberó las muñecas de la mujer.

—No tenemos tiempo. —Abrió las cadenas de los tobillos con un ágil movimiento de los dedos—. Vístete.

Sakura miró en dirección al uniforme.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa?

—Hecha jirones.

—Maldición. —La Égida solía darles un sobresueldo para que pudieran comprar la ropa que usaban mientras luchaban, pero hasta dentro de cuatro meses no iba a recibir otra cantidad y Sak andaba muy mal de dinero.

Se bajó de la cama y sintió que todos y cada uno de sus músculos protestaban por el dolor. El único ejercicio que había hecho durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que no había ninguna ventana que la ayudase a distinguir el día de la noche, había sido el de arrastrar sus encadenados pies de la cama al baño para ducharse o cepillarse los dientes, y su cuerpo había elegido ese momento para recordárselo. No le pidió a Shaoran que se diera la vuelta mientras se vestía; nunca había sido una persona modesta y además, él ya había visto y tocado casi cada centímetro de su cuerpo, por dentro y por fuera. Por su parte, _Hellboy_ la miró con tal intensidad que al final Sak tuvo que llamarle la atención con un chasquido de la lengua al tiempo que se cubría el desnudo trasero con los pantalones.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Estaba muy equivocaba si creía que con esa pregunta iba a avergonzarle y a conseguir que apartase la vista. Shaoran la miró de arriba y abajo y respondió:

—Sí.

—Te juro que nunca he conocido a un demonio que me saque tanto de quicio como tú.

—Eso es que aún no has conocido a mi hermano pequeño.

—¡Fantástico! Más monstruos a los que matar. —Hizo una lazada a los cordones de la cintura de los pantalones—. Y ya que hablamos de este tema, ¿dónde están mis armas?

—¿De verdad piensas que vamos a devolverte las armas que usas para exterminarnos?

Vale, la pregunta había sido una auténtica estupidez, y sí, sus jefes iban a estar muy cabreados cuando se enterasen de la perdida.

—¿También me cortasteis las botas?

—Nos deshicimos de ellas. Irás descalza.

—¿Y qué hay de mi anillo?

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Sabes?, si esto fuera un hospital normal y corriente os demandaría —masculló entre dientes. No necesitaba el anillo para beneficiarse de los poderes que éste poseía. Tenía un gran sentido del oído y una considerable visión nocturna sin necesidad de usarlo, y siempre había poseído una extraña e innata habilidad para ver a través del halo de invisibilidad que los demonios usaban para camuflar su existencia a los humanos. Lo que le molestaba sobremanera era que el enemigo se quedase con cualquier cosa que hubiera pertenecido a su madre.

—Date prisa.

A regañadientes, siguió a Shaoran fuera de la habitación. Caminaron por un corredor que tenía el mismo suelo negro y paredes grises llenas de jeroglíficos similares a los que había visto en el cuarto que acababa de dejar. En uno de sus laterales surgían profundos sumideros, y de cuando en cuando, avistaba alguna que otra jaula de hierro o camillas. Cerca de allí se oía el monótono pitido de los equipos médicos, y en algún lugar no muy lejano, alguien, o algo, gritó, y de fondo se escuchó el chirriante sonido de metal sobre metal. Sakura reprimió un estremecimiento. Si el castillo de Drácula hubiese sido un hospital, se habría parecido a aquel maldito lugar.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Al aparcamiento.

—¿Al aparcamiento? —Parecía algo muy normal.

—¿Acaso crees que vamos a tener que caminar sobre un río de lava? ¿O que quizá nos enfrentemos a algún perro infernal?

—No. —A pesar de su contestación se le enrojecieron las mejillas, porque eso era precisamente lo que se había imaginado.

—Existen varias formas de que nuestros pacientes abandonen el hospital, pero todas las salidas van a parar a zonas hostiles para una persona como tú, así que te estoy llevando a casa.

—¿En un coche?

—Sí, pero sólo porque mi carruaje satánico está reparándose en el taller.

—No hace falta que seas tan sarcástico. —Sakura se detuvo a contemplar una hilera de cráneos que se exponían en la pared. Algunos tenían toda la apariencia de ser humanos; otros, sin lugar a dudas, eran de demonios. Las protuberancias óseas y afilados caninos mostraban docenas de especies diferentes—. ¿Cómo conseguís mantener oculto este lugar a los ojos de los humanos?

—Te lo cuento si me dices cómo consigue la Égida que ningún demonio sepa dónde están situados sus cuarteles generales.

—Buen intento.

Una demonio_ sora_ estuvo a punto de chocar con ellos cuando doblaron una de las esquinas del complejo. Al instante, Shaoran cogió a Sakura por el codo y le susurró al oído con un tono bajo y profundo:

—Ahora tienes que callarte y parecer alicaída.

Alicaída. Bien, ningún problema. Además la intensidad en la voz del demonio le advirtió a Sakura que no debía cuestionar esa orden y que no le quedaba otra opción que confiar en él.

_Confiar en un demonio._ Sólo de pensarlo le daba náuseas.

La piel de la demonio_ sora,_ de un color parecido al de la sangre, se enrojeció aún más, dotándole de la apariencia de un coágulo ennegrecido. Agitó con coquetería las pestañas como pinchos típicas de su especie y levantó la mirada hacia Shaoran, ignorando deliberadamente a Sakura.

—Le pediría perdón, doctor —susurró—, pero estaría mintiendo si le dijera que no quería chocarme con usted.

Como si de un gato juguetón se tratase, la demonio restregó su cola alrededor de los pies de Shaoran y, antes de que éste pudiese responder, siguió caminando como si nada. Aquel tipo de demonios siempre le habían recordado a Sakura a los dibujos animados de atractivas diablillas que se posaban sobre los hombros de las personas.

—Una demonio... interesante.

—Una nueva enfermera —le aclaró Shaoran.

Continuaron caminando a buen paso a lo largo de pasillos tenuemente iluminados, que daban la sensación de ser aún más oscuros por los suelos negros, y por los que sólo deambulaban, muy de vez en cuando, alguna enfermera u operario de mantenimiento que la miraban con recelo. Sakura tomó nota de todas las habitaciones que logró atisbar. Algunas estaban destinadas a pacientes; otras, hacían las veces de laboratorio. Incluso se sorprendió al ver una especie de gimnasio lleno de aparatos de musculación, cintas de correr y sacos de boxeo. Ese hospital era mucho más grande de lo que se había imaginado.

Cuando por fin entraron en una extraña área del hospital que parecía esterilizada, Shaoran aminoró la marcha y sacó unas llaves del bolsillo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó la joven, pasando los dedos por la superficie de una gárgola de piedra que custodiaba una entrada con forma de arco.

—En el área administrativa. La salida al aparcamiento está allí delante.

El sonido de los pies descalzos de la guardiana deslizándose sobre la superficie les siguió a medida que dejaban atrás las reducidas habitaciones y cubículos, similares todos ellos a cualquiera de las oficinas que salían por televisión. Sak casi esperaba encontrarse con personas vestidas con traje de chaqueta detrás de los escritorios.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—De frente, a la derecha. Vamos a agacharnos un poco para llegar hasta allí.

Sin hacer apenas ruido, excepto por el_ clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse, entraron en el despacho de Shaoran, que se apresuró a cerrar la persiana de la única ventana que había y que daba al vestíbulo. Tecleando unos cuantos comandos en el ordenador, consiguió ver el aparcamiento a través de una de las cámaras de vídeo.

—Nadie a la vista. —Apagó la pantalla—. Podemos marcharnos.

—Dame un segundo —murmuró Sak, dándole la espalda.

Un aparcamiento para empleados en un hospital para demonios.

Nada de aquello tenía sentido. Era como si se hubiera leído un libro desde el principio hasta el final y sólo pudiera recordar el primer y último capítulo. La guardiana había pasado los últimos ocho años de su vida aprendiendo todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre demonios: cómo cazarlos, cómo Luchar con ellos y cómo matarlos.

Pero ninguna lección de la Égida la había preparado para «el día a día en el fantástico mundo de los médicos del infierno». Se suponía que los demonios vivían en cloacas o en llameantes lugares del Inframundo. No tenían trabajo. No salvaban vidas. Sólo se dedicaban a martirizar a sus víctimas, a violarlas y a asesinarlas.

Lógicamente esa regla tenía excepciones, demonios a los que la Égida llamaba la «Corporación infernal», que se hacían pasar por humanos para obtener poder y dominar el mundo. En teoría no había muchos y vivían bastante alejados los unos de los otros, pero bajo sus pieles con forma humana no subyacía otra cosa que bestias inmundas llenas de colmillos y garras, como el resto de sus congéneres.

—¿Asesina? —La voz de Shaoran sonó cerca, tan cerca que Sakura pudo sentir la respiración masculina sobre su pelo.

¿Cómo había conseguido él moverse de esa forma tan sigilosa?

Puede que ni siquiera se debiera a una habilidad del demonio. Últimamente, a Sak le habían estado pasando cosas extrañas: pérdida de fuerza, de audición, e incluso del sentido del gusto.

Y lo que era peor, su libido parecía estar fuera de control, tal y como lo estaba en ese momento ante la proximidad de aquel demonio. Sak intentó alejarse de él, pero Shaoran le puso la mano encima del hombro y le dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó la joven.

—¿Por qué te has parado, haciéndonos perder el tiempo? —Los oscuros ojos le brillaron llenos de suspicacia—. Mi hermano tiene la teoría de que tu estancia en nuestro hospital podría ser una trampa. ¿Es cierto?

—Eres un paranoico.

La empujó contra la pared, aprisionándola con el poderoso peso de su cuerpo de forma que Sakura apenas podía moverse.

—Sólo soy precavido, y no con todos los pacientes. Así que responde a la pregunta.

—No estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Simplemente estoy asombrada. ¿Ya estás contento? —Le lanzó una mirada llena de hostilidad—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Es que te excita maltratar a las mujeres?

—Me gusta acariciarlas. Pero parece que a ti eso no te excita, ¿o sí?

—¡Cállate!

—¿Tienes algún problema con los hombres? ¿Y qué hay de las mujeres?

La repentina exclamación de la guardiana hizo que Shaoran sonriera. Y lo hizo de una forma tan devastadora que la mujer que Sakura llevaba dentro tembló de anhelo.

—¿Has estado con alguna mujer? —insistió él.

Sak negó con la cabeza, aunque no lo hizo con la convicción suficiente. No había llegado hasta el final, pero la frustración que sentía por no poder tener orgasmos con los hombres la había llevado a averiguar si esa incapacidad también se extendía al hecho de ser acariciada por alguien del mismo sexo. Unos pocos y humillantes segundos con una guardiana bisexual le bastaron para darse cuenta de que tampoco podía conseguirlo con las mujeres.

—¿A qué viene ese interés por mi vida sexual?

El demonio hundió la cabeza en la garganta de Sakura y respiró profundamente.

—Desprendes un aroma cautivador. Es casi imposible resistirse a él.

_¡Dios!_ Sak se retorció, tratando de escapar de la seductora presencia del demonio, pero Shaoran la apretó aún más contra sí.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo ella con más fuerza de la que en ese momento tenía—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto mi vida sexual?

El ardiente aliento del médico acarició el cuello de Sakura como si de una pluma se tratase, y su profunda voz le transmitió eróticas promesas.

—Porque posiblemente seas la única mujer de toda la historia que no ha conseguido tener un orgasmo con un demonio_ seminus._

—¡Ah! Así que se trata de un caso de orgullo herido.

¿Y qué era un demonio_ seminus_? Había demasiadas especies de demonios y ella no las conocía todas.

—Digamos que has despertado mi curiosidad. —Shaoran dejó que su mano vagara sin rumbo por el costado de la guardiana y empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Su erección, una gruesa protuberancia que empujaba contra la bragueta de sus pantalones, presionó el vientre de Sakura, y ésta, en respuesta, intentó contraer el estómago con la idea de mantenerse lo más apartada posible, pero el roce de carne dura contra carne dura consiguió el efecto contrario y la hizo ser más consciente de aquel íntimo contacto—. Cuando te acaricias a ti misma, ¿consigues llegar al orgasmo?

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de la joven.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Eso podría ser un sí. —Deslizó los fuertes dedos por el cuerpo de Sakura, hasta que alcanzó la femenina hendidura a través de la fina tela del pantalón de hospital—. Puedo imaginarte complaciéndote a ti misma —murmuró—. Con las piernas bien abiertas, tu sexo hinchado y húmedo, y los dedos empapados con tus propios fluidos. ¿En qué piensas cuando te corres?

—Para ya —le ordenó, sofocada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque te estoy excitando?

—Porque me estás enfureciendo.

Shaoran soltó una carcajada. No se creía ni una sola de las palabras de la guardiana, al igual que ella tampoco lo hacía. Volvió a ejercer una suave presión entre las piernas de la joven, que se retorció anhelando su contacto al tiempo que intentaba liberarse.

—Me pregunto si lo que más te cabrea es el hecho de que yo sea un demonio, o que disfrutes con mis caricias.

Con un gruñido, la guardiana alzó una de sus rodillas, pero el médico se echó atrás a tiempo de evitar el golpe que iba dirigido a su entrepierna. El dolor estalló una vez más en la cabeza de Sak, dándole la sensación de que podría explotar en cualquier momento.

Una puerta rechinó de pronto al abrirse.

Llevándose las manos a las sienes, Sak miró en dirección a la entrada, donde apareció un tipo enorme, muy parecido a Shaoran, que llevaba el mismo tatuaje en el brazo derecho y cuyo rostro parecía haber sido esculpido en piedra. Con una complexión más robusta que la del doctor, era casi tan alto como él, y su oscuro pelo le caía como una espesa cortina a la altura de los hombros. El negro uniforme con el que iba vestido, una especie de traje militar de combate de manga corta, realzaba su siniestra apariencia a pesar del estetoscopio que llevaba alrededor del cuello. O quizá fuera precisamente eso lo que hacía que pareciera que podía matar a alguien con la misma facilidad con la que salvaba vidas.

—No te metas en esto, Eriol.

—No puedo permanecer al margen, hermano. —Teniendo en cuenta que aquel hombre parecía un asesino en serie, el tal Eriol cerró la puerta con mucha más calma de lo que Sak se esperaba—. ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Seguro que Yamazaki ya te lo ha dicho. De no ser así, no habrías venido.

—¡Joder, S! Tendríais que haberme consultado a la hora de tomar esta decisión. También es mi hospital. —Eriol avanzó en dirección a Sakura, y ella instintivamente adoptó una posición de ataque—. Sería mejor deshacerse de ella y entregársela a Yukito.

¿Deshacerse de ella?

Shaoran se acercó a la guardiana, interponiendo su enorme cuerpo entre ella y el otro demonio.

—Yamazaki no quiere que hagamos eso.

—No, él la quiere muerta. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa la opinión de Yamazaki?

—Ya basta, hermano. Hablaremos de esto más tarde —rugió Shaoran en un tono cortante e intimidatorio.

Durante un segundo, Eriol pareció impactado. Luego resopló con fuerza y, sus ojos, que eran azules, se volvieron del color negro.

—¡Increíble! De Yamazaki me lo habría esperado, ¿pero de ti? —De su boca salió un agudo sonido de repulsión—. Retiro lo dicho. Ni siquiera Yamazaki tocaría a una puta de la _Égida_ a no ser que fuera para matarla.

A Sak no le dio tiempo a sentirse ofendida, ya que el puño de Shaoran se estrelló en la cara del otro demonio. Se oyó un chasquido y la sangre salpicó las paredes. Entonces la guardiana pudo comprobar con morbosa fascinación cómo la pintura de los escritos absorbía el espeso fluido como si de una esponja sedienta se tratara.

—Éste es mi hospital y yo tengo la última palabra. —Shaoran apretó la mandíbula con tal fuerza que Sak pudo escuchar el crujido de sus huesos—. Nadie, excepto yo, le hará daño a esta mujer.

—La puta de la _Égida_ te lo agradece —masculló Sakura, aunque ninguno de los dos demonios pareció escucharla.

—Eres un maldito estúpido. —Eriol se llevó el dorso de la mano a la sangrante nariz—. Ya no eres un justiciero, S. No hace falta que juegues limpio.

La tensión pareció abandonar el cuerpo de Shaoran mientras contemplaba a su hermano.

—No te imaginas lo mucho que me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan simples.

—Es el_ s'genesis,_ ¿verdad? Destrozándote la vida, jodiéndote la cabeza.

Durante un buen rato no se oyó absolutamente nada, hasta que Eriol abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero Shaoran se lo impidió sujetando a su hermano por un lado de la cara. Al ver aquello, Sak se acordó de una escena de Star Trek en donde Spock intentaba entrar en la mente de algún_ vulcaniano_ imberbe. Eriol cerró los ojos y, unos pocos segundos después, la nariz dejó de sangrarle. Sintiéndose como una voyeur, Sak quiso apartar la mirada, pero le fue imposible hacerlo._ ¿Cómo habían conseguido pasar esos dos hermanos de un violento derramamiento de sangre a algún tipo de vínculo de afecto en tan poco tiempo?_

El dolor que palpitaba en la cabeza de Sak finalmente fue decreciendo y consiguió hablar.

—¿Os vais a dejar ya de estupideces fraternales? Porque estoy empezando a preguntarme cómo consiguió el esbirro de la oscuridad número uno pegarle al esbirro número dos sin que le estallase la cabeza.

La boca de Shaoran se curvó en una sonrisa torcida antes de contestar.

—Creé el hechizo de protección de manera que no pudiera afectarnos ni a mis hermanos ni a mí.

—¿De modo que podéis golpear a quien queráis?

—No. Sólo cuando la pelea es entre nosotros.

¿Se peleaban con tanta frecuencia que se vieron obligados a idear un hechizo en contra de la violencia que tuviera en cuenta esa rivalidad?

—Crecer en vuestra casa tuvo que ser divertido.

Seguro que casi tanto como crecer en hogares de acogida, algo que ella conocía a la perfección.

Eriol se apartó de Shaoran y fulminó a Sak con una mirada llena de rencor.

—No nos criamos juntos. —Se volvió hacia su hermano—. Nancy no ha venido a trabajar hoy y no coge el teléfono. Vigila tu espalda.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Shaoran abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Eriol.

—Vamos, asesina. Te llevo a casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wooow**

**Espero les alla gustado el capi**

**Manguales**: Armas usadas en la Edad Media. Estaban compuestas por unas cadenas terminadas en bolas de hierro que pendían de un mango de madera. (Nota de la T.)

**Hellboy**: En inglés, Hellboy significa «chico del infierno». (N. de la T.)

**Rusalka**: Según la mitología escandinava, se trata de un espíritu femenino del agua que habita en ríos, lagos, y en ocasiones, en zonas costeras. (N. de la T.)

**UGH**: Juego de palabras. En inglés el nombre del hospital es Underworld General Hospital por tanto las siglas serían UGH, y la locución «¡ugh!» sería el equivalente al «¡aghh!» indicativo de repugnancia en español. (N. de la T.)

**Égida:** Sociedad de guerreros humanos que se dedica a proteger al mundo del mal. (Véase Guardianes, Regente y_Sigil)._

**Guardianes:** Guerreros de la Égida entrenados en técnicas de combate, armas y magia. Cuando un guerrero se inicia en la Égida se le entrega una joya que porta el escudo de esta organización y que tiene una serie de poderes especiales, entre los que se encuentran la visión nocturna y la habilidad para poder ver a través del hechizo de invisibilidad con el que se protegen los demonios.

**S'genesis:** También conocido como _el cambio_. Última fase del ciclo de maduración de los demonios _seminus_. Suele producirse a los cien años de edad y aquél que consigue superarlo satisfactoriamente es capaz de procrear y transformarse en un demonio macho de cualquier otra especie.

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Dejen reviews….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer:**

La historia no es mía, esta novela le pertenece a la autora larissa ione, como tampoco los personajes de Card Captor Sakura, que son de las Clamp, esta adaptación la hago sin fines de lucro.

**SUMMARY:**

Cautiva en un lugar donde el éxtasis puede costarte la propia vida...  
Sakura Kinomoto es una cazadora de demonios que anhela conocer el placer sexual que siempre le ha sido negado. Herida de gravedad, termina yendo a parar a un hospital dirigido por demonios, donde Shaoran, el jefe de todos ellos, conseguirá que su cuerpo arda con un deseo insaciable. Sin embargo, para probar que sigue siendo leal a los suyos, Sakura tendrá que traicionar al atractivo y peligroso demonio que le ha salvado la vida y que ha logrado hacerla sentir lo que nunca imaginó… Amor.

Dos amantes se verán obligados a arriesgarlo todo…  
Shaoran es incapaz de resistirse a Sakura, una joven bella y solitaria que despertará en él una furia y pasión como nunca antes había sentido. Pero ella no sólo es su enemiga, sino que muy bien podría pertenecer a un grupo de asesinos que está aniquilando a su gente. Dividido entre la necesidad de dar con la verdad y el deseo de hallar a la compañera que comparta su vida y que impida que se transforme en un monstruo para toda la eternidad, Shaoran tendrá que hacer lo impensable... y dejar que Sakura lo posea en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

;P

CAPÍTULO 5

_**E**_l trayecto por el aparcamiento subterráneo transcurrió sin ningún tipo de incidentes; sin embargo, cuando se subieron al sencillo deportivo BMW plateado de Shaoran, éste hizo que Sakura sujetara en la mano una especie de piedra preciosa. Al instante se quedó ciega, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo soltar el objeto.

Un pegajoso sudor cubrió la piel de la guardiana al tiempo que el demonio arrancaba el coche.

—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho?

—Es algo temporal. Estarás bien en cuanto abandonemos el perímetro del hospital.

Sin darle más explicaciones, puso el BMW en marcha y el motor empezó a rugir. Ascendieron por lo que le pareció alguna especie de rampa, y cuando a Sak le dio la sensación de que habían salido a la calle, se preguntó si ya estarían fuera del alcance del hechizo protector, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que liarse a puñetazos con el demonio estando ciega y con él al volante no era una buena idea.

El silencio cubrió ominosamente el interior del vehículo con olor a cuero. Sak movió las piernas con nerviosismo, tamborileó con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos, se mordió los labios. Cualquier cosa con tal de conservar la calma, aun cuando lo único que quería era Luchar contra esa oscuridad, el silencio que los invadía y la incógnita de qué era lo que iba a pasar con ella.

—Tendría que haberte sedado.

—Estoy segura de que te arrepentirás de no haberlo hecho antes de lo que te imaginas. —Justo en el momento en el que tuviera la oportunidad de ponerle una espada en la garganta.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

A ella le hubiera encantado poder fulminarle con la mirada.

—¿Alguna otra cosa de la que te arrepientas? ¿Cómo, por ejemplo, haberme salvado? La verdad es que no entiendo por qué no me dejaste morir.

—Soy médico.

—¡Oh, vamos!

—¿No crees que lo sea?

—Eres un demonio, así que no me vengas con que estás obligado por el juramento_ hipócrito._

—Hipocrático. Y no, no lo estoy.

—A, estaba siendo sarcástica. Y B, no has contestado a mi pregunta.

La joven sintió cómo el vehículo tomaba una curva muy cerrada y tuvo el presentimiento de que _Hellboy_ había hecho el giro con más brusquedad de la necesaria.

—No tengo por qué responderte a nada.

—¡Dios! —farfulló—. ¡No soporto a los demonios!

La fuerte carcajada del médico hizo que la guardiana saltase como un gato asustado.

—No te dejé morir porque iba en contra del decálogo del hospital que yo mismo escribí, y contravenirlo habría conseguido que perdiera el respeto de todo mi personal.

Daba la impresión de estar diciendo la verdad, pero claro, los demonios mentían con la misma facilidad con que mataban.

—¿Sabes lo que creo?

—No, pero estoy seguro de que vas a decírmelo —dijo él en tono irónico.

_Imbécil_.

—Creo que me dejaste vivir para poder obtener información sobre la Égida. Habría sido una estupidez hacer otra cosa.

—Cierto, la idea formaba parte del plan original. Pero ya que no estás colgada de un alambre de espinos en una mazmorra con suelos de goma que se limpian pasándoles una simple manguera, puedes imaginarte que el plan ha cambiado.

El tono que usó le indicó a Sak que detrás de la mazmorra con suelos de goma había una historia mucho más compleja; una historia que encajaría a la perfección con los únicos libros que tenía, una ajada colección de novelas de Stephen King.

—¿Ese cambio de planes tiene algo que ver con todo eso del juego limpio de los justicieros del que habló tu hermano? —Al ver que Shaoran no respondía insistió en el tema. Aquel silencio la estaba poniendo histérica—. ¿Acaso antes eras un justiciero?

—Sí, me crié dentro de la_ Judicia._

—¡Ah! Demonios vengadores.

—Demonios justicieros —la corrigió—. Los demonios vengadores pueden ser invocados tanto por humanos como por demonios para vengarse de cualquiera. Los justicieros sólo prestan sus servicios a otros demonios, normalmente a los Consejos de las distintas especies y razas que existen. Y, a diferencia de los vengadores, un_ judicium _siempre tiene que realizar una investigación antes de llevar a cabo cualquier acción.

Interesante. Los demonios tenían sus propios policías.

—¿Y qué pasa después de la investigación?

—Dictamos sentencia en base al delito cometido. Pero si el que solicita nuestros servicios no tiene razón, es el acusado el que decide el castigo a imponer.

—Estás hablando en presente. ¿Es que sigues dedicándote a eso?

—No. No soy un_ judicium_ de nacimiento. Los poderes innatos a todos los justicieros no los recibí por herencia, sino que me fueron concedidos mientras era un novato.

—¿Te gustaba ejercer de policía de los demonios?

—¿Siempre eres tan curiosa?

Sak se encogió de hombros, frotando la parte superior del uniforme que llevaba puesto contra el confortable cuero del coche.

—¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer aparte de hablar? Además de conducir, claro.

Se produjo un breve silencio antes de que Shaoran continuase.

—Odiaba ser un justiciero, pero me crié en una casa de la_ Judicia _y eso es lo que esperaban de mí. Los dones inherentes a los demonios de mi especie nos convierten en perfectos candidatos para dedicarnos a todo lo relacionado con la medicina, así que tan pronto como me doctoré, renuncié a los poderes que se me otorgaron como_ judicium._

—Tu hermano dijo que no crecisteis juntos. ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—¿En total? ¿Vivos y muertos?

Vaya, se había topado con un tema delicado.

—Esto... ¿en total?

—Llegué a tener cuarenta y cuatro.

Otra curva pronunciada hizo que la joven se deslizara a lo largo del asiento de cuero.

—Ahora sólo me quedan dos, y yo soy el mayor —masculló Shaoran.

—¿El primogénito?

—No. Nacieron veinte antes que yo, aunque sólo Kane sobrevivió al_ s'genesis._ Pero no le sirvió de mucho; le asesinaron hace dos años. Y ahora, si hago que desaparezcan los efectos del artilugio que he usado contigo, ¿te callarás de una vez?

—Por supuesto.

En el momento en que el demonio cogió la piedra de entre los dedos de Sak, la brillante luz del mediodía casi cegó a la joven de la misma forma que lo había hecho la oscuridad en la que había estado sumida.

—Está claro que estar expuesto a la luz del día no te supone ningún problema —masculló ella.

—A mi especie no le afecta la luz solar.

Por supuesto que no. La fotofobia era una debilidad, y por lo que la guardiana había visto, _Hellboy_ no tenía nada que pudiera considerarse débil en su cuerpo. No con esos músculos, aquella mandíbula o esos ojos. Todo en él exudaba fuerza por cada poro de su piel. Inteligencia. Y sexo. Sobre todo sexo. El propio cuerpo de Sakura se encargó de recordarle ese hecho cuando le sobrevino una oleada de ardiente excitación.

—¿Has puesto la calefacción? Estar aquí dentro es como estar en un horno —refunfuñó.

El sonrió, como si supiera con exactitud cuál era la causa de la subida de temperatura del organismo de la asesina.

Sakura resopló y miró por la ventanilla del coche, observando a las personas que habían salido a la calle aprovechando la jornada primaveral, tomando algo en las terrazas de los bares o charlando en las esquinas, y que ignoraban los horrores que ocurrían a su alrededor. La guardiana no reconoció la zona de la ciudad en la que estaban, pero tomó nota de los nombres de las calles, ya que ese hospital de demonios no podía permanecer oculto por más tiempo. Al menos no para la _Égida_.

—¿Dónde vives? —le preguntó el demonio.

—Como si fuera a decírtelo.

—Eres demasiado testaruda para tu bien. Puedes ir pensándotelo por el camino.

—¿Por el camino a dónde?

—Una de mis enfermeras no ha venido a trabajar hoy. Voy a comprobar qué es lo que pasa.

—¿Humana?

—Vampiro.

Sak se guardó para sí el pensamiento de que tal vez algún guardián se hubiera encargado de incinerar a aquella sanguijuela.

Echándole a _Hellboy_ una mirada furtiva, la joven se preguntó si matarle sería tan fácil como clavar una estaca en el pecho de un vampiro. Seguro que sí. No parecía débil, pero todos los demonios eran vulnerables a algo. Quizá su talón de Aquiles estuviera en los tatuajes. La forma en la que estos ascendían alrededor de su duro y musculoso brazo hasta llegar a la garganta... De pronto se acordó del momento en que los intrincados diseños palpitaron cuando él estaba dentro de ella, y sí, desde luego que formaban parte del doctor. No al estilo de los tatuajes de tinta, sino como una extensión de su bronceada piel. A menudo los rasgos distintivos de una especie implicaban por sí mismos una debilidad, y la guardiana intentaría dar con la de Shaoran.

—¿Qué significan los símbolos que llevas tatuados? —Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Sakura extendió la mano y rozó con la punta de uno de sus dedos las nítidas e intrincadas líneas del diseño que el demonio lucía en el cuello.

Shaoran exhaló bruscamente.

—Deja de tocarme a menos que quieras que pare aquí mismo y te tome en el asiento en el que estás sentada.

Ella retiró la mano con tal rapidez que se dio con el codo en la ventanilla del copiloto.

Agarrando el volante con la suficiente fuerza como para que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos, Shaoran detuvo suavemente el vehículo en un semáforo en rojo. Cuando volvió a hablar parecía como si le hubiesen raspado la laringe con una lija.

—Al diseño completo se le llama_ dermoire_ y refleja la historia de mi linaje paterno. El símbolo que llevo en la garganta es el mío propio, el que le sigue es el de mi padre, el siguiente el del padre de mi padre, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los dedos. Cuando nos encontramos con otros de nuestra misma especie, una sola mirada nos basta para saber cuál es el parentesco que nos une.

Saber que aquel demonio podía conocer su procedencia por parte paterna y que incluso podía remontarse hasta una docena de generaciones, mientras que ella ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su padre, la desgarró por dentro. Lo más seguro era que _Hellboy_ hubiera disfrutado de una infancia feliz en su particular pequeña familia de demonios, con_ mami_ cocinando galletitas y_ papi_ enseñándole a montar en bici. La infancia de Sakura, sin embargo, fue menos idílica. Dormía en una cama la noche que tenía suerte, recibía juguetes de segunda mano en Navidad... si es que los recibía, y se había pasado la mayor parte de los días hambrienta y escondiéndose de los borrachos que la perseguían.

_¡Vaya una forma de compadecerse a sí misma! Dios,_ hacía años que no se lamentaba por la vida que había llevado y no iba a permitir que un demonio cambiase eso. No iba a dejar que nadie lo hiciera. Su supervivencia dependía de la habilidad que tenía para bloquear su pasado y a las personas. Nadie iba a penetrar en su interior, ni siquiera aquel médico del infierno que iba sentado a su lado.

Shaoran giró a la izquierda, haciendo que los tatuajes vibrasen en sus marcados músculos. Si aquel médico fuese humano, le habría encantado lamerle cada centímetro de su imponente cuerpo.

_Céntrate, Sak, céntrate._ Bueno, al fin y al cabo los tatuajes estaban siendo el tema central de la conversación.

—Entonces, ¿naciste con esos símbolos?

—Sí, aunque mi marca personal no apareció hasta que llegué a la primera fase de maduración sexual.

—¿Primera fase?

El demonio la observó con tranquilidad, aunque de forma calculadora, probablemente tratando de decidir cuánta información revelarle.

—Hay dos. La primera llega alrededor de los veinte años. La segunda, el_ s'genesis,_ cuando cumplimos los cien.

_Es el s'genesis, ¿verdad? Destronándote la vida, jodiéndote la cabeza. _Aquello era a lo se refería Eriol. Lo que, por otro lado, significaba que Shaoran era tres cuartos de siglo mayor que ella.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera apariencia?

—La que ves.

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Todos los de tu especie os parecéis a los modelos que salen en revistas para mujeres? No es justo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque tú... tú eres un demonio. El mal debería tener una apariencia maligna. Al menos no sería tan malo si olieras mal.

¡Maldita sea!, ella sería feliz si ese tipo simplemente no oliera tan bien. Pero no, el aroma que desprendía era una combinación de especias, chocolate negro y pura masculinidad, haciendo que la boca de la joven babeara de anticipación y su libido se pusiera a mil por hora.

—En realidad, no todos los demonios son como tú crees.

Sakura gruñó en desacuerdo.

—Sois pura maldad.

—¿Y qué pasa con los híbridos, los que sólo tienen una parte demonio? ¿También son malignos?

—Son abominaciones que merecen morir como cualquier otro demonio.

El doctor se volvió hacia ella y la miró con la sonrisa más maquiavélica que jamás hubiera visto.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido —murmuró.

_**L**_a doctora Tomoyo Daidouji estaba rodeada de preservativos, lo que hizo que escuchar la voz del hombre de sus sueños le resultara increíblemente bochornoso.

—¡Tom!

La joven salió de un enorme contenedor lleno de profilácticos que había en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y sonrió trémula.

Touya Amamiya estaba cruzando la calle con aquella forma suya de andar desenfadada y poderosa que hacía que a Tom se le acelerase el pulso. Alto y sin un gramo de grasa en el cuerpo, con unos brazos gruesos y musculosos, y un pecho que podía aplastar a cualquier mujer que estuviera bajo su peso, aquel hombre incitaba a las féminas a tener escandalosas fantasías que no se limitaban al ámbito de una mera cama. Tom se había imaginado estando con él en el suelo, en diversos mostradores, en piscinas y bañeras de agua caliente.

Touya se paró en la acera detrás de la ambulancia y se quitó las gafas de sol. Iba vestido como siempre; vaqueros de aspecto desgastado, cazadora de piloto de cuero marrón y botas de combate. Otro hombre, unos diez años más joven que él, alrededor de los veinte, se detuvo a su lado.

—Hola, Touya. —Tom hizo un gesto en dirección a las pequeñas bolsas amarillas llenas de condones y panfletos sobre cómo practicar sexo seguro, esperando que la forma en que su voz temblaba no delatara su nerviosismo—. Como puedes ver, a Maki y a mí nos ha tocado hacernos cargo hoy de la campaña «hazlo con protección».

Maki, la mujer a cargo de los servicios sociales, saludó por encima del hombro de Tom sin perder detalle mientras terminaba de llenar una bolsa.

—Tom siempre está dispuesta a cedernos uno de sus días libres para asegurarse de que la gente practica sexo seguro en las calles.

—Una causa muy noble —comentó Touya, regalándole una de sus impresionantes sonrisas.

¡Dios!, era un hombre espectacular. Medía más de un metro noventa de estatura, llevaba el pelo negro peinado en punta y tenía los ojos negros, del mismo color que el de unos vaqueros nuevos. La ropa le sentaba a la perfección, como si hubiera sido creada específicamente para su cuerpo atlético, ese cuerpo que Tom casi había visto desnudo. Era uno de los visitantes asiduos del hospital en el que Tom trabajaba como interna, el Mercy General, donde el mejor amigo de Touya, Dennis, un hombre que le había salvado la vida durante sus días como militar, dirigía el servicio de urgencias. Casi siempre que Touya iba al hospital era acompañando a alguna de las personas de la residencia de reinserción social que dirigía para que recibieran tratamiento, aunque de vez en cuando él mismo necesitaba alguna que otra cura.

La verdad era que Touya hacía un trabajo fabuloso recogiendo a adolescentes de las calles, ayudándoles a desintoxicarse y dándoles una segunda oportunidad. Y además olía tan bien... No se trataba sólo de la natural y terrenal fragancia a masculinidad que desprendía, sino del puro y fresco aroma a lluvia de alguien que era realmente... honorable.

Tom nunca se había topado con alguien así en el mundo de los demonios, y en muy raras ocasiones en el humano. Toda esa pureza debería repugnarla, pero en lugar de eso le fascinaba, y, en ocasiones, su mitad demonio ansiaba corromperla.

Su parte demonio podía llegar a ser una auténtica zorra.

—¿Te has dado cuenta del cambio de imagen de Tom? —Maki le lanzó a su compañera una mirada llena de exasperación y le dio a un transeúnte una bolsa con condones—. Se ha teñido el pelo otra vez.

Touya asintió con la cabeza.

—El negro y azul le sientan mucho mejor que el rojo.

—Me han dicho que parezco una muñeca gótica —dijo Tom.

El se rió, emitiendo un intenso y profundo sonido que estremeció cada una de las partes erógenas de la joven.

—No la alientes más —resopló Maki—. Ahora se parece a una de esas chicas góticas que van por la calle y ése no es el aspecto que debería tener una interna.

—A mí me parece que está fantástica. No dejes que nadie trate de disuadirte de ser quien eres. —Touya le guiñó un ojo a Tom y después se dirigió a la mujer mayor con aire de diversión—. Deberías fijarte en algunas de las ideas de Tom. Me apuesto lo que sea a que estarías muy sensual vestida con cadenas y cuero.

Maki se sonrojó.

—Te encanta flirtear, Touya Amamiya. ¿Conoce Kaho esa faceta tuya?

—Es por eso por lo que me quiere tanto. —El rostro se le iluminó, como lo hacía siempre que se mencionaba a su mujer, y Tom suspiró. La profunda lealtad que aquel hombre mostraba hacia su esposa era uno de sus mayores atractivos.

Tom no podía imaginarse cómo sería estar unida a alguien que la amara de esa forma. Ser una híbrida en un mundo donde tanto los humanos como los demonios valoraban sobre todas las cosas la pureza de la sangre, la hacía sentirse sola y alejada de todo el mundo.

Hasta sus propios padres fingían que era una demonio de sangre pura, y cuando algunos pequeños detalles les recordaban su ascendencia mixta, sus hirientes, aunque inconscientes comentarios, hacían que Tom anhelase la compañía de alguien que pudiera entenderla.

Un alboroto en una parada de autobús cercana la sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Un hombre les estaba gritando a las personas que esperaban con él la llegada del transporte. La gente estaba tratando de retroceder mientras el tipo avanzaba... y entonces se dio la vuelta y miro directamente a Tom.

—¿Qué estás mirando, puta? —Fue pavoneándose en dirección a la ambulancia con una agilidad y una arrogancia que demostraban que quería hacerse notar.

—Continúa con lo que estabas haciendo —le dijo Touya a Tom en un tono bajo y tranquilo, que dejaba entrever una tácita advertencia.

—No intervengas en esto. —El desconocido miró de soslayo a Touya al tiempo que sacaba una pistola de la cintura de los pantalones de deporte que llevaba.

Tom contuvo la respiración. Era muy capaz de manejar la situación por sí sola, pero si lo hacía, terminaría revelando secretos que era mejor mantener ocultos.

La habitual expresión amable de Touya se había transformado en otra bien distinta, fría y letal. Un estremecimiento de inquietud y agradecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Tom. A pesar de conocerle desde hacía dos años, era la primera vez que veía al militar que una vez había sido.

—Dame la pistola y puede que salgas de ésta.

—No soy estúpido, hijo de pu...

Touya le golpeó antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, como si fuera una serpiente desenroscándose en un mortífero ataque. Estupefacto, la palabrota que aquel tipo había empezado a proferir terminó en un gruñido cuando el ex militar lo lanzó boca abajo contra el suelo. En cuestión de segundos, le arrebató el arma y le aplastó el cuello con una de sus botas.

—Llamad a la policía —dijo de forma suave y sin denotar apenas esfuerzo, como si desarmara a lunáticos todos los días.

Tom se puso en acción del mismo modo que lo haría un curtido soldado ante la orden de su superior. ¡Dios!, estaba loca por él. La policía debía estar en las inmediaciones, porque en el mismo momento en que dejó de hablar con la operadora del 911, apareció una patrulla por la esquina. Los agentes tardaron unos cinco minutos en hacer el atestado y después recogieron al agresor y se lo llevaron.

—Resulta bastante útil tenerte cerca —comentó Tom una vez que los policías se marcharon.

Maki, con las manos temblándole visiblemente mientras rellenaba las bolsas con preservativos como un robot en una cadena de montaje, mostró su acuerdo con un entusiasta asentimiento de cabeza.

Touya se encogió de hombros.

—Ese tipo estaba tan fuera de sí que no habría podido apretar el gatillo aunque hubiera querido.

El ex militar estaba siendo modesto. Gracias a su intervención se había evitado un desastre.

El móvil de Tom sonó de pronto con una alegre melodía.

—Un segundo. —Contestó a la llamada sin mirar el número, esperando que fuera Shaoran. Le había dejado varios mensajes a Yamazaki, que era tan fiable como los milagrosos remedios de un curandero—. Al habla la doctora Daidouji.

—Hola, Tom.

La voz al otro lado del teléfono la dejó completamente helada. Con una tranquilidad que no sentía, le dio la espalda a sus acompañantes y habló en voz baja.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Nunca os ayudaré.

—A tus padres les gustaría que lo reconsiderases. Es más, lo están suplicando.

El aire que a Tom le quedaba en los pulmones salió de golpe dolorosamente. Perdió la capacidad de hablar al mismo tiempo que el aliento y, durante un instante, lo único que pudo hacer fue permanecer erguida.

La conmoción hizo que los dedos le temblasen y que sujetase el teléfono con torpeza.

—Hijo de perra —susurró con rabia—. ¿Qué les has hecho? ¿Dónde están?

La comunicación se cortó, y la joven tuvo que apoyarse en la ambulancia al tiempo que un frío sudor le recorría la piel._ Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?_

—Tom, ¿va todo bien? —Touya la estaba observando con atención. La preocupación se reflejaba en los negros de sus ojos —. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La doctora forzó una frágil sonrisa.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Se volvió hacia Maki, que tenía la misma expresión de inquietud que Touya—. ¿Me acercarías al hospital para que pueda coger mi coche? Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto familiar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**wooow**

**Espero les alla gustado el capi**

**Manguales**: Armas usadas en la Edad Media. Estaban compuestas por unas cadenas terminadas en bolas de hierro que pendían de un mango de madera. (Nota de la T.)

**Hellboy**: En inglés, Hellboy significa «chico del infierno». (N. de la T.)

**Rusalka**: Según la mitología escandinava, se trata de un espíritu femenino del agua que habita en ríos, lagos, y en ocasiones, en zonas costeras. (N. de la T.)

**UGH**: Juego de palabras. En inglés el nombre del hospital es Underworld General Hospital por tanto las siglas serían UGH, y la locución «¡ugh!» sería el equivalente al «¡aghh!» indicativo de repugnancia en español. (N. de la T.)

**Égida:** Sociedad de guerreros humanos que se dedica a proteger al mundo del mal. (Véase Guardianes, Regente y_Sigil)._

**Guardianes:** Guerreros de la Égida entrenados en técnicas de combate, armas y magia. Cuando un guerrero se inicia en la Égida se le entrega una joya que porta el escudo de esta organización y que tiene una serie de poderes especiales, entre los que se encuentran la visión nocturna y la habilidad para poder ver a través del hechizo de invisibilidad con el que se protegen los demonios.

**S'genesis:** También conocido como _el cambio_. Última fase del ciclo de maduración de los demonios _seminus_. Suele producirse a los cien años de edad y aquél que consigue superarlo satisfactoriamente es capaz de procrear y transformarse en un demonio macho de cualquier otra especie.

**Nos leemos la próxima**

**Dejen reviews….**


End file.
